El Tesoro de Konoha
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Naruto se pregunta que hay detrás del barrio Uchiha, todos los adultos le han prohibido ir por alguna razón que no comprende, pero cuándo la curiosidad es tan fuerte... ¿Qué repercusiones tendrá esa decisión en la vida del joven hiperactivo?...
1. Capitulo 1

**Este fic surgió de un conjunto de historias de "Sanbun Kyouden", pido disculpas de antemano, si a alguien le resulta ofensivo el contenido de este fic, y no espero dañar la sensibilidad de nadie, pero tendrá un fuerte y muy alto contenido "Lemon"******

El Tesoro de Konoha

Capitulo 1: Mujer del pueblo  
  
Habían transcurrido doce años, desde que la fatídica noche de un 10 de Octubre, el legendario Zorro de Nueve Colas, también conocido como Kyubi, atacara la aldea de Konoha, aquella noche se perdieron incontables vidas, pero el Yondaime Hokage se sacrifico por salvar la aldea, sellando en un niño recién nacido, al zorro en el interior de este.

Doce años después, las cosas en Konoha, era muy tranquilas, hacia muchos años que no había guerras, ni conflictos… Los aldeanos podían vivir bajo la tranquilidad y la protección de los ninjas de Konoha.

Aquella era una mañana habitual en al aldea, las personas estaban con su quehaceres, y en el Despacho de la Hokage, la legendaria Princesa de las babosas; Tsunade… Se encontraba firmando unos documentos, cuando un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con unos singulares bigotes en sus mejillas, conocido como el chico más hiperactivo de toda la aldea, entro en el despacho.

"_¡Tsunade-baachan!_

La rubia al ver al chico, se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa… Y aparto la mirada de sus documentos, para mirarlo.

_"Buenos días, Naruto."_

El rubio, miro a la mujer con una sonrisa radiante, y finalmente le hizo su famosa petición…

"_¿Hoy me llevaras a comer ramen?."_

La sonrisa de la rubia desapareció en el instante, y en un gesto bajo la mirada…

_"Hoy no puedo, estoy muy ocupada."_

El chico dejo escapar un bufido…

_"Llevas toda la semana, diciéndome lo mismo, Tsunade-baachan."_

Tsunade miro al chico, intento con una suave sonrisa, calmarlo…

_"Te prometo que mañana, te llevare a comer ramen."_

Naruto bajo la mirada triste y negó…

_"Eso prometiste ayer, y mira… Mejor me voy, lamento haberte molestado."_

"Espera… Espera Naruto."

Llamó ella, pero el chico ya había salido del despacho…

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de la aldea, pensaba en las cosas que habían sucedido en pocos meses…

La muerte del Sandaime, la traición de Sasuke para irse con Orochimaru, la llegada de Tsunade a la aldea, como se convirtió en Hokage, y extrañamente como se convirtió en una persona tan importante para Naruto, para el, era como la madre que nunca tuvo, alguna vez incluso se tenia que haber mordido la lengua para no llamarla "mama"… Pero ahora, ella no pasaba tiempo apenas con el, siempre estaba muy ocupada, y aunque ella era muy amable con el, ya no compartían cosas juntos…

Varias horas mas tarde…

Naruto más calmado, volvió a la Oficina del Hokage, pero para su sorpresa estaba cerrada… Aunque no era la primera vez que la encontraba cerrada, siempre a la misma hora la Oficina estaba cerrada…

Cuando vio pasar a Shizune por los pasillos de la oficina, el chico corrió hacia ella con una sonrisa…

_"¡Shizune-neechan!_

La chica al escuchar que el joven rubio la llamaba, se volteo sorprendida, y con una sonrisa, saludo al joven hiperactivo.

_"Buenos días, Naruto-kun… ¿Qué haces por aquí?."_

El rubio señalo el despacho de la Hokage…

"_Venia buscando a Tsunade-baachan, pero ella no esta."_

Shizune con un gesto amable, acaricio la mejilla del chico…

_"Claro, ella es la Hokage, ella tiene que solucionar muchos asuntos, también fuera del despacho, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto sonrío, pensando en lo que serian las labores de un Hokage…

_"Algún día, esos asuntos, tendré que lidiarlos yo."_

Shizune río ante el comentario…

_"No me cabe la menor duda, de que algún día, serás un gran Hokage, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto sonrío, y entonces recordó otra cosa…  
_  
"Oye, Shizune-neechan, quería preguntarte algo, a ver si me puedes ayudar."_

"Claro Naruto-kun, dime ¿Qué quieres saber?."

Naruto se rasco la nuca…__

"¿Tu sabes que hay en el barrio Uchiha?... Es que, alguna vez he visto ir a Tsunade-baachan para allá. Y yo que sepa, esta abandonado desde hace años."

El rostro de Shizune se ensombreció ante la pregunta de Naruto, y rápidamente intento responder al chico…  
_  
"El barrio Uchiha, es peligroso… Naruto-kun, no, no debes acercarte ¿entiendes?."_

Naruto suspiro…__

"¿Por qué es peligroso?... ¿Que tiene de especial?.. Iruka-sensei me dijo una vez lo mismo, que no pasara nunca por allí."  
  
Shizune algo nerviosa, con una sonrisa, intento calmar la curiosidad del rubio…__

"La peor escoria de Konoha se junta allí, créeme Naruto-kun, no pienses en eso."

Naruto sorprendido, se llevo una mano a la barbilla y asintió…__

"Ah, no tenia ni idea."

Naruto sonrío a la mujer, y se despidió de ella, esta lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa…

Naruto vagaba de nuevo por las calles, aburrido, sin saber que hacer, no había misiones pendientes, ni entrenamientos que realizar… El chico se desesperaba por momentos…

_"Esto es un maldito rollo, quiero una buena pelea."_

Protesto dando una patada a una piedra, la piedra choco con una señal, donde indicaba el camino hacia el barrio Uchiha… Naruto observo la señal, unos momentos y a su mente vino los recuerdos de las palabras…

_"Naruto, debes prometerme, que no iras nunca al barrio Uchiha."_

Las palabras de Tsunade-baachan…

_"Naruto, no debes ir bajo ninguna circunstancia al barrio Uchiha, es un lugar muy peligroso."_

Las palabras de Iruka-sensei…  
_  
"En el barrio Uchiha, no hay nada… Naruto, si quieres entrenar, hazlo siempre en esta zona, es el mejor lugar para ello."_

Las palabras de Kakashi-sensei…

_"El barrio Uchiha, es peligroso… Naruto-kun, no, no debes acercarte ¿entiendes?."_

Y finalmente las palabras de Shizune-neechan…

Naruto miro hacia la aldea, y recordó la tranquilidad, y el aburrimiento que el sufría en esos instantes, con una sonrisa, sin que nadie lo viera, se interno en el barrio Uchiha…

Durante unos largos minutos, el rubio paseaba por las abandonadas y silenciosas calles, de lo que una vez, fue el barrio Uchiha… Para sorpresa de el, no había nadie, estaba totalmente desierto, solo casas abandonadas…

_"Aquí no hay nadie, ni nada… No se que tiene de peligroso este lugar."_

Cuando finalmente cansado y decepcionado, iba a dar media vuelta para regresar a la zona urbana de Konoha, le pareció escuchar unos extraños ruidos, el chico sintió curiosidad, procedían de una casa, el se acerco lentamente, a medida que se acercaban, los ruidos se escuchaban mas fuertes…

Con mucho cuidado, el rubio se acerco, de cuclillas, para no hacer ruido, y se aproximo hacia una ventana…

_"Ahhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhhhh… ¡No pares, no pares ahora!"_

Naruto muy sorprendido, reconoció la voz de Tsunade…

[_"¿Tsunade-baachan?..¿Que hace aquí?."_]__

Con extremo cuidado, el miro por la ventana y la escena que vio lo dejo paralizado por completo…__

Tsunade estaba completamente desnuda, mientras estaba teniendo sexo con dos tipos al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos la penetraba desde abajo penetrándola por la vagina, mientras el otro usaba sus pechos para masturbarse y un tercero recibía una felación de los labios de la rubia Hokage…

_"Ahhh Ahhh Siii, definitivamente te has vuelto adicta a las pollas, ahora disfrutas como una loca ante esto."_

"Ahhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhhhh,"

Los gemidos de Tsunade sonaban por todo el lugar, Naruto estaba temblando completamente sorprendido e impactado, ante lo que estaba viendo…__

[_"¿Qué estas haciendo Tsunade-baachan? ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Por qué dejas que te hagan eso?."_]

Los tres hombres seguían con Tsunade, disfrutando de aquel pervertido y retorcido acto sexual…

_"Ahora Tsunade, ya eres una mujer del pueblo… Debes estar preparada para recibir la semilla del pueblo."_

"Ahhh Ahhhh Ahhhhh Siii, Siii lo se."

Chillaba Tsunade de placer…__

"Por cierto… Dicen que te han vuelto a ver con ese niño, el niño del zorro de nueve colas."

Tsunade sorprendida…  
_  
"Ahhhh Ahhhh, No, ¡No lo llames así! Se llama Naruto Uzumaki, y es un Ninja de esta aldea… El, el es también un tesoro del pueblo."_

"Jajajaj, ¿Qué cosas tienes? Tsunade… Ese niño, no es un tesoro del pueblo… De hecho, no deberia estar aquí en esta aldea… No deberías hablar ni siquiera con el."

"Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhhhh… El es un buen chico… Ahhhhhh"

"Ahora eres una mujer del pueblo, en lo único que debes pensar es en tener una salud fuerte, y estar preparada para recibir la semilla del pueblo, como tu asistente."

"Ahhh Ahhhhh ¿Shizune? ¿Qué? ¿Ella no?."

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, horrorizado se llevo las manos a la boca…

_"Ahora Tsunade, debes tomar medidas contra ese niño… Debes alejarlo de tu vida."_

"Ahhh, Ahhhhh no, nooo por favor… No, no puedo hacer eso."  
  
Uno de ellos empezó a reír ante las palabras de Tsunade…

_"¿Es que acaso quieres a ese niño?... Tal vez deberíamos traerle a nuestra próxima reunión."_

_"¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO!... Ahhhh Ahhhh Además… Es solo un niño, el, el es un buen chico… Ahhh Ahhhh y las normas…"_

Ellos continuaban en ese acto sexual junto a Tsunade…

_"Entonces, debes alejarle, no puede distraerte de tus labores… Debes decirlo."_

Dijo tajante uno de los hombres…

[_"¡Malditos!… Si no, si no lo digo, ellos podrían tomarla con el, son ninjas de Elite y el solo es un genin, esto lo hago por el bien de la aldea… Per, Perdóname Naruto."_]

_"Ahhhh Ahhhhhhh Siiii, esta bien… No, no volveré a hablar con Naruto… El, el no es tan importante para mi, como lo es esto Ahhhhh."  
_  
El joven quedo en shock ante las palabras de Tsunade, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, en ese mismo instante, los tres hombres llegaron finalmente al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Tsunade chillara de placer y siendo bañada en esperma…

Naruto salio corriendo del lugar, totalmente asustado y horrorizado… Lo que acababa de ver, era demasiado para el, su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado y roto, las palabras de Tsunade hicieron eco en su cabeza una y otra vez…

_"Ahhhh Ahhhhhhh Siiii, esta bien… No, no volveré a hablar con Naruto… El, el no es tan importante para mi, como lo es esto Ahhhhh."  
_  
**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Tesoro de Konoha**

Capitulo 2: Manzana rota  
  
Había anochecido en la aldea de Konoha, ya era muy tarde. Las personas de la aldea, la gran mayoría ya estarían en sus casas, descansando para el día siguiente, para la legendaria princesa de las babosas, ella su día había acabado, salía de su despacho, dispuesta irse a casa.

Cuando a lo lejos, vislumbro al rubio hiperactivo, aquel chico al que en cierto modo, le había hecho volver a esta aldea, después de tantos años… Pero se percato de dos detalles, por la hora que era, no era la hora para un niño como el anduviera por la aldea, y el toro aun mas importante, parecía caminar con la mirada perdida, como un alma en pena…

Ella algo preocupada se acerco al chico…

"_¡Naruto-kun!."_

El rubio se volteo visiblemente sorprendido y asustado, cuando entonces pudo ver a la legendaria Sannin, la Hoakge de la aldea acercarse a el, con un rostro de preocupación…

Naruto echo un paso atrás…

_"No, No… ¡No te acerques!... ¡NO TE ACERQUES!"_

Chillo histérico el chico… La mujer se quedo muy sorprendida por la violenta reacción de rechazo del chico.

"_¿Naruto? ¿Qué te sucede?."  
_  
Naruto empezó a correr completamente asustado, y chillando como loco…

"_¡DEJAME! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!...¡ALEJATE DE MI!"_

Tsunade empezó a correr tras el, intentando calmarlo…__

"Por favor… Naruto, Espérame… Por favor, tenemos que hablar… Yo, yo quería hablar contigo."  
  
Naruto siguió corriendo, hasta que llego a su apartamento, allí se encerró con llave, y bajando las persianas, sin encender las luces… Tsunade llego fatigada por la carrera…__

"¡NARUTO, POR FAVOR!… ABREME LA PUERTA… SOLO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO."

Golpeo Tsunade la puerta del apartamento del rubio, pero no recibió respuesta alguna…__

"SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, NARUTO… SI TE HA PASADO ALGO, PUEDES CONTARMELO."

Pero Naruto no respondió… Tsunade estuvo durante veinte minutos intentando entrar, pero finalmente se marcho resignada, terriblemente preocupada… Pensando que mañana quizá se le pasaría, y vendría a pedirle que lo invitara a ramen…__

Naruto se encontraba tumbado en su cama, echo un ovillo, no podía quitarse las imágenes, de lo acontecido aquel día, ni las palabras de Tsunade…

_"Buenas noches Naruto-kun."_

Resonó en el cuarto, una fría y escalofriante voz… Naruto sorprendido y asustado miro al frente, y vio a una figura que cubría su cuerpo con una capa negra, con nubes rojas… Y en su rostro una mascara naranja de un ojo.

Naruto salto de la cama asustado y sorprendido, echándose hacia atrás….

_"¿Quién eres?...¿Que haces en mi cuarto?... ¿Cómo has entrado?."_

El enmascarado, solo se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación…  
_  
"Tranquilo Naruto-kun, digamos que soy un amigo… Puedes llamarme Tobi."  
_  
Naruto parpadeo confundido…__

"¿Tobi?... ¿Eres de esa organización que llaman Akatsuki?... ¿has venido a capturarme?."

El encapuchado solo emitió una suave y leve sonrisa, que resonó en todo el cuarto, produciendo un fuerte escalofrío en el rubio…__

"Si formo parte de Akatsuki… Y no, no he venido a capturarte."

Naruto desconfiado se puso en alerta, aunque sabia que el solo, no tendría oportunidad contra uno de los Akatsuki…  
_  
"Te he estado observando, durante un tiempo… Y venia a hacerte una propuesta muy interesante."_

"No eres feliz… En esta aldea, esperas el cariño y calor de las personas, pero solo eres rechazado por tu condición de Jinchuriki… Y sabes que todos te odian."

"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!"

"¿Ah no?... Déjame mostrarte algo…"__

El enmascarado desapareció y apareció en in instante al lado del rubio, y sin que el chico pudiera reaccionar, puso su mano en la cabeza del joven…__

Naruto empezó a ver las imágenes de aquella tarde, en la que Tsunade practicaba sexo con esos tres tipos, y gritaba de placer, mientras ellos la pedían que no hablara con el, que se alejara, y ella aceptaba…

Naruto comenzó a llorar en silencio…

_"Dime lo que ves, ni siquiera la persona a la que mas aprecias te ve como un ser humano…"_

Naruto quedo mudo ante esas palabras…__

"Esta aldea esta podrida, te pondré un ejemplo…"

El Akatsuki saco una manzana de su tunica, era una manzana roja, algo rota por algún mordisco que había sufrido…

_"Esto es la aldea de Konoha… Y como puedes ver, esta rota."_

El Akatsuki miro al rubio…

_"Lo que has visto esta tarde, es una de las muestras de cuan podrida esta la aldea en la que vives… La propia Hokage, haciendo algo tan sucio y impúdico."_

Dijo en un tono sereno…__

"Cállate… ¡Cállate!"

"¿El Tesoro del Pueblo?."

Pronunció el Akatsuki con desprecio…  
_  
"No hay ningún tesoro, solo hay una aldea podrida, con todos sus habitantes que están corrompidos, ¿Crees que Tsunade es la única? ¿Y esa chica morena, que es su asistente?."_

"¡NO DIGAS MAS!"

"Son mujeres adultas… Pero y después… ¿Qué pasara con tu querida Sakura-chan?."

Naruto miro horrorizado al Akatsuki… La sola idea de pensar en Sakura, le hizo sentir un escalofrío…

"_No, ella no… Yo, yo salvare a todos… Yo hare que Tsunade-baachan y Shizune-neechan vuelvan a ser las que eran."_

El Akatsuki empezó a reír…__

"Hablas como yo a tu edad, eres valiente pero muy ignorante… Las manzana esta podrida, y todo lo que hay dentro no se puede comer… Pero… Únete a mí, ven conmigo y tú y yo, haremos que eso cambie… Juntos encontraremos la forma de crear un mundo donde haya paz y felicidad, donde todos sean felices… Y nada mas importe."

Naruto quedo dubitativo durante unos segundos, pero el negó…__

"No, no, no me uniré a ti… No me iré contigo, yo, yo salvare a todos por mis propios medios."

Respondió el rubio decidido…  
_  
_El Akatsuki solo dejo escapar un suspiro…  
_  
"Tienes tiempo, eres muy joven, algún día comprenderás, que nada de lo que hagas servirá, esta aldea y este mundo están igual de podridos y rotos que esta manzana… Ahora he de irme, pero volveremos a vernos, Naruto Uzumaki."_

El Akatsuki desapareció completamente, dejando al rubio muy asustado y agitado… El rubio comenzó a llorar, y lo hizo durante toda la noche…

A la mañana siguiente, la aldea volvía a funcionar… Todos estaban con sus quehaceres, Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho, preparando los documentos de ese día, ella no había dormido mucho, pensando en la reacción del rubio…

[_"¿Vendrá hoy?... Normalmente, viene a esta hora a pedirme que lo invite a ramen… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Naruto?."_]

Las horas pasaron y Naruto no apareció en toda la mañana…

Al mediodía… En el barrio de los Uchiha, se encontraba ya reunida con varios hombres, esta vez eran cuatro, y estaban teniendo sexo como otras tantas veces…

Tsunade chillaba de placer…

_"Ahhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhhhh… Que bien se siente."_

Dos hombres penetraban al mismo tiempo la vagina y el culo de la rubia, mientras un tercero masturbaba su pene en sus pechos… El cuarto solo miraba el espectáculo, entusiasmado…

_"Ahhhh Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhh,"_

"¿Te gusta Tsunade?... ¿Te gustan nuestras pollas entrando en ti?... Amas nuestras pollas."

"Ahhhh Ahhhhh Ahhh, Siii Siiii, se siente muy bien."

La mujer arqueo su cuerpo mirando hacia un lado, cuando clavo su mirada en la ventana… Y allí vio al joven rubio hiperactivo mirando fijamente con un rostro indescifrable, en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de sorpresa y temor_…_

[_"¡NARUTO! ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué esta aquí?"_]

Los cuatro hombres continuaron hasta que finalmente eyacularon y exhaustos, dejaron a Tsunade nuevamente tumbada en el suelo, bañada en su esperma y fatigada, tomaron sus ropas y se marcharon, sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio…

Tras un rato largo e incomodo, Naruto se acerco al cuarto, con paso lento, mirando a la rubia con la mirada perdida y lagrimas en los ojos…

La rubia al verlo, bajo la mirada avergonzada y con lagrimas…

_"¿Qué haces aquí? Naruto… ¿Por qué estas aquí?... No, no deberías estar aquí."_

Pregunto la rubia, en un tono que denotaba sorpresa y temor en sus propias palabras…

Naruto no respondió… Solo se quedo observando a la Hokage, que yacía desnuda y cubierta de esperma de esos tipos…__

"¿Por qué Tsunade-baachan? ¿Por qué haces esto?."

Tsuande levanto la mirada para observar al rubio, que lucia sorprendido, asustado y confundido…__

"Por el bien de Konoha… Por el bien de la aldea."

¿El bien de la aldea?... ¿Qué quieres decir?."

Tsunade trago saliva, muy nerviosa… __

"Soy una mujer del pueblo, Naruto, me debo a mi pueblo, y a mi aldea… Y por eso hago esto, todas las ninjas de la aldea lo hacemos… Para preservar el orden y la ley en la aldea."

El chico aun con la mirada perdida, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada…__

"¿Mujer del pueblo?."

Naruto murmuro para si mismo… Entonces en su mente vino la frase del enmascarado  
_  
_[_"Son mujeres adultas… Pero y después… ¿Qué pasara con tu querida Sakura-chan?."_]

_"Dijiste todas las ninjas… ¿Sakura-chan también lo es?."_

Pregunto el rubio finalmente levantando la mirada y en un tono de temor… Tsunade miro sorprendida al rubio… Tsunade bajo la mirada, dudando que decir…  
_  
"No, aun no, ella es una niña… Pero, algún día… Ella lo será."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**El Tesoro de Konoha**

Capitulo 3: El secreto de las mujeres del pueblo  
  
_"No, aun no, ella es una niña… Pero, algún día… Ella lo será."_

Dijo Tsunade mirando al rubio, con una expresión seria…

El rubio quedo en silencio… Pensando en las palabras de la rubia…

_"No puedo creerlo… Esto, esto es horrible… Es demasiado horrible, Tsunade-baachan, no, no debes hacer esto…"_

Dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos…__

"Naruto, lo hago, por que nuestra aldea esta en crisis, después de la 3ª Guerra Ninja murieron muchos ninjas, nuestra aldea quedo muy debilitada, cuando atacó el Zorro de Nueve Colas, murieron muchas personas… Han pasado 12 años, pero aun las consecuencias son visibles…"

Naruto no podía mirar a la rubia, solo cabizbajo y confundido…

"_¿Follas con hombres por que la aldea esta en crisis?... ¿Eso? ¿Eso te hace una puta?"_

Dijo el rubio en un tono que denotaba incomprensión y al mismo tiempo temor… Tsunade al escucharlo, se sintió muy avergonzada, comenzando a llorar…

_"Dios, Naruto, como, ¿como te lo explico?… Tu, tu solo eres un niño."_

Naruto miro a Tsunade con desprecio…  
_  
"¡YO NO SOY UN NIÑO!."_

Chillo Naruto completamente histérico…__

"¿CREES QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUI UN NIÑO?... NUNCA ME DEJARON SERLO… ME CRIE SIN PADRES, SIN FAMILIA… SIN AMIGOS, ¿ENTIENDES?"

Tsunade palideció al escuchar las palabras del rubio… Ella sabia que la vida del chico había sido muy dura, pero no imaginaba que el pudiera sentir todas esas emociones, ella comenzó a temblar asustada…

Tsunade se levanto del suelo, y camino, hasta ponerse a la altura del rubio, intentándolo abrazar, pero el rubio al sentir el contacto de la mujer, solo la empujo…

_"¡APARTATE! ¡NO ME TOQUES!."_

Tsunade cayó al suelo por el empujón, asustada y terriblemente preocupada…__

"¿Naruto?."

"¡TE ESCUCHE! DIJISTE QUE NO VOLVERIAS A HABLARME, ¡QUE ME ALEJARIAS DE TI! SE LO DIJISTE A ESOS TIPOS… ¡ME ODIAS AL IGUAL QUE ELLOS!"

Tsunade quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras del chico…__

[_¿Qué?... Oh no… ¿Cómo sabe eso?l, ¿ El lo escucho?."_]

_"¿Cómo sabes eso?...¿Desde cuando lo sabes esto?."_

Sollozo la rubia, aun mas asustada…__

"¡QUE IMPORTA!... LO ESCUCHE Y ES LO QUE IMPORTA… ¿QUEREIS EXPULSARME? ¿MATARME?..."

Tsunade se llevo la mano a la boca completamente asustada…__

"¡NARUTO! ¡NUNCA TE HARIA DAÑO!...¡YO VINE A ESTA ALDEA POR TI!... POR QUE ME RECORDABAS TANTO A ELLOS… "

Naruto recordó la historia que le contó una vez Shizune… Sobre el hermano, y el novio de juventud de la rubia, que ambos murieron en la guerra, y ambos compartían el mismo sueño que el, de ser Hokages…

"_¡POR DIOS NARUTO!... ¡YO TE QUIERO!"  
_  
Naruto se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero entonces todos los recuerdos se algoparon violentamente en su cabeza…

_"¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES, NO ES CIERTO!"_

Tsunade lo miro suplicante e histérica, muy alterada…

"_¡TE LO JURO NARUTO!... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría hacerte daño?... Eres, eres alguien muy importante para mi, eso lo dije, por que quería protegerte…"_

"¿Protegerme?."

"Si Naruto, protegerte… Hay muchas personas que te odian, por tener al Zorro de nueve colas en tu interior sellado, ¿crees que yo me siento feliz con ello?... ¿Crees que yo disfruto cuando alguien te trata así?."

Naruto apretó los puños…

_"¡Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja!."_

"¡TU ERES LO MAS PARECIDO QUE HE TENIDO A UNA MADRE!... ¿CREES QUE ME HA GUSTADO VER A LA MUJER QUE ES LO MAS PARECIDO A UNA MADRE SIENDO FOLLADA Y HUMILLADA POR ESOS BASTARDOS!."

Chilló Naruto exasperado, al borde del colapso mental…

"_¿Naruto?"  
_  
Susurro Tsunade sorprendida…

"_¡ ESTA CLARO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE… NO, NO ERES UNA MADRE PARA MI… SOLO, SOLO ERES UNA PUTA… ¡UNA PUTA QUE SE ENTREGA A CUALQUIERA!."_

Tsunade abofeteó al rubio, chillando histérica y aun más alterada… Sollozando completamente…

_"¡NO SOY UNA PUTA!... ¡NUNCA ME ACOSTARIA CON NADIE POR DINERO!."_

Dijo la rubia llorando… Naruto quedo paralizado ante la bofetada, su mirada se quedo perdida… La rubia al darse, corrió a abrazar al rubio de nuevo…__

"¡Dios mío! Perdóname, Perdóname Naruto, yo, yo no quería pegarte."

La mujer lo estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos… Naruto no reaccionaba…__

"Naruto… Por favor, por favor… Déjame contártelo, te diré la verdad…Solo escúchame por favor."

Imploro la rubia, el chico seguía sin reaccionar… Naruto clavo su mirada en el rostro de Tsunade… La rubia al ver ese gesto, pensó sus palabras y comenzó a hablar…  
_  
"Soy una mujer del pueblo, ser una mujer del pueblo, implica que debo acostarme con cualquier hombre de la aldea, y lo hago por una razón, mi deber como Hokage y como ninja, es velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de la aldea… Y también por la supervivencia de la aldea… ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso?."_

"Konoha es una familia, Naruto… Una gran familia, en la que todos sus miembros deben amarse, en el pasado hemos sufridos muchas guerras internas, los Uchiha son el mayor ejemplo de ello… Y fueron masacrados, la aldea esta en crisis, y quedan pocos ninjas vivos, somos un numero muy limitado, de lo que fuimos en el pasado… Por eso, el señor feudal, los consejeros, y el Sandaime instauraron esta ley… para fortalecer los vínculos de los habitantes de la aldea, y para… aumentar la natalidad de la aldea, con la esperanza de que en un futuro haya un numero mayor de Ninjas."

"¿Entonces todo esto?... ¿Es para que las mujeres queden embarazadas y den a luz a niños que en un futuro puedan ser ninjas de la aldea?"

Naruto pronuncio temblando con temor, Tsunade sentía mucho dolor, ella no esperaba que el chico encajara la noticia así…__

"No es solo eso Naruto, intenta mirarlo desde esta perspectiva… Los ninjas siempre han sido herramientas sin sentimientos que se han utilizado para matar y en el beneficio de una aldea, nosotros, somos distintos… No somos herramientas para matar, al contrario, somos personas, personas que formamos una gran familia, y que nos amamos, nos entregamos al sexo por amor al pueblo, a nuestra aldea… Eso es lo que ser una mujer del pueblo, yo todas las ninjas lo somos, y aceptamos serlo."

"Shizune… Anko, Kurenai… Todas ellas son mujeres del pueblo, y todas lo son por deseo propio…"

"¿Todas ellas?... ¿Quiere decir que ellas se acuestan con otros hombres también por eso?."

Tsunade asintió…__

"Si Naruto, todas las ninjas de la aldea de Konoha, lo hacen, por decisión y deseo propio… hay algunas reglas, como la de no tener sexo con menores, pero esa es la verdad… Cuando las ninjas alcanzan los 13 años, y ya entienden sobre la sexualidad, se les empieza a hablar de ello… Y cuando alcanzan los 16, los 18 en algunos casos… Son libres de ser mujeres del pueblo..."

Dijo Tsunade con sinceridad, intentando que el chico entendiera las razones…__

"¿Entonces insinúas que de aquí a tres o cuatro años… Hinata, Ino, Tenten y… Sakura-chan serán también mujeres del pueblo?."

Pregunto Naruto intentando asimilar lo que la rubia Hokage, le acababa de contar…__

"Naruto, no veas esto como algo asqueroso y sucio… Las mujeres son el mayor tesoro de la aldea, por que de ellas depende la supervivencia de la aldea."

Naruto levantó la mirada, comenzando a mirar a la Hokage a los ojos…

_"Por que ellas son las que se encargan de dar a luz, a los auténticos tesoros de la aldea… Los niños, Naruto… Los niños son el auténtico tesoro de nuestra aldea."_

Naruto relajo su mirada, avergonzado, recordó lo que la tarde anterior dijo la rubia de el…  
_  
_[_"…__No, ¡No lo llames así! Se llama Naruto Uzumaki, y es un Ninja de esta aldea… El, el es también un tesoro del pueblo."__]___

"¿Entonces según tu? ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy un tesoro del pueblo?."

Tsunade mas calmada, acarició la mejilla del chico, sonriendo por primera vez y muy avergonzada y sonrojada…__

"Naruto, tu, tu eres el mayor tesoro del pueblo por lo que mi respecta… Yo, yo, yo siempre he querido, que tu primera vez sea conmigo… Y si, si he de quedar embarazada de alguien, quiero que ese alguien seas tu."  
  
**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capitulo 4

**El Tesoro de Konoha**

Capitulo 4: Los sentimientos de Tsunade  
  
_"Naruto, tu, tu eres el mayor tesoro del pueblo por lo que mi respecta… Yo, yo, yo siempre he querido, que tu primera vez sea conmigo… Y si, si he de quedar embarazada de alguien, quiero que ese alguien seas tu."_

Las palabras de la mujer, retumbaron en el rubio hiperactivo al instante… Que quedo mudo, ante lo que acababa de decir la legendaria Sannin…

_"¿¡Naruto?"_

Llamo ella preocupada y muy avergonzada, ante la reacción del rubio… Que era incapaz de hablar…

_"Naruto, por favor… Dime, dime algo, no te quedes así."_

Naruto que aun estaba asimilando toda la información, y sobretodo las ultimas palabras de Tsunade, la mujer que el quería como una madre…  
_  
"Yo, yo… Tu, tu juntos… ¿Teniendo sexo?."_

Pronuncio finalmente Naruto sonrojado como nunca lo había estado… Tsunade suspiro muy roja, abrazando al chico con cariño y ternura…__

"Eres muy joven Naruto, solo tienes 12 años, tu, tu no estas preparado… Y además… Tu quieres a Sakura."

Naruto aun muerto de vergüenza miro a la rubia…

_"Sakura nunca querría acostarse conmigo, ella no me ama… Ella ama a Sasuke."_

Dijo el triste…  
_  
"El amor es muy complicado Naruto, incluso para una mujer del pueblo… ¿Acaso piensas que las mujeres nos quedamos embarazadas del primero que pasa?."_

Naruto miro confundido a la Sannin…

_"¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿No es así?... "_

Tsunade río divertida, y le dio un capón al rubio…__

"No, tonto… Mira Naruto, lo primero que debes saber, sobre esto… Es que aunque nos acostemos con cualquier hombre de la aldea, siempre que se cumplan las reglas... Nosotras decidimos de quien quedamos embarazadas, y decidimos con quien lo hacemos la primera vez."

Naruto se quedo pensativo unos instantes…__

"¿Y si una mujer no quiere ser una mujer del pueblo?...¿Que pasa se la obliga a serlo?."

"No, Naruto, no se la obliga, pero si cumplidos los 18 años, no se convierte en una mujer del pueblo, en principio pierde su rango como Ninja, quedando apartada de ser Ninja."

Naruto palideció al escuchar eso…  
_  
"Pero eso es chantaje emocional"_

Tsunade suspiro…__

"Si, es una medida drástica… Para asegurarse de que las mujeres aceptan convertirse en Mujeres del Pueblo, y no solo a las mujeres, también se aplica a los hombres… Aunque por lo general, los hombres aceptan a las primeras de cambio."

Naruto se quedo pensativo de nuevo y Tsunade lo noto…__

"Ahora lo entiendo… Pero, pero no me gusta."

¿Qué no te gusta?."

Pregunto la Sannin, confundida…__

"Todo esto… Tsunade-baachan, tu dices que viniste a esta aldea por mi… En cierto modo, yo, yo te he arrastrado a esto, si no hubieras venido, no, no hubieras tenido que hacerlo."

Dijo el rubio muy triste… La Hokage se sonrojo muchísimo… Sin dudas el rubio, era alguien muy especial… Y ella haría cualquier cosa por el.__

"Oh, Naruto… No, no, no digas esas cosas… Yo vine a esta aldea por ti, pero yo como te dije, acepte gustosa por el bien de la aldea, para la supervivencia."

Naruto tomó la mano de la princesa de las babosas… Y mirándola a los ojos…  
_  
"No, Tsunade-baachan, no, no digas eso así… No, no quiero que te acuestes con otros hombres, tu no… "_

Tsunade parpadeo sorprendida, el tono de voz de Naruto, era muy serio y cargado de sentimientos, la rubia se estremeció ante las palabras del chico…

_"Naruto…"_

Susurro la Sannin… Mirando hacia el suelo.

__Naruto miró directamente a los ojos de la rubia…__

"Antes has dicho, que querías que mi primera vez fue contigo… Que querías quedar embarazada de mi… ¡YO, YO LO HARÉ CONTIGO!... Yo, yo lo haré contigo… Y así no tendrás que hacerlo con otros hombres nunca mas, Tsunade-baachan."

Tsunade sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo ante las palabras del rubio, su cuerpo se había estremecido por completo, aunque el fuera un niño de 12 años, esa forma de hablar, esa convicción, no lo había visto en ningún hombre…

_"Me convertiré en tu hombre, y tu en mi mujer… Así no tendrás que tener sexo con nadie mas."_

Repitió Naruto mirando a la rubia, con una determinación absoluta… Tsunade se quedo perdida mirando los ojos azules del rubio, y en su mente aparecieron los recuerdos de Dan y Nawaki...

_"Na, Nar, Naruto… No, no digas esas cosas."  
_  
La Hokage comenzó a llorar…__

"Tu, tu eres muy joven, yo, yo no puedo hacerte eso…"

Susurro la sannin en un tono de duda… Apartando la mirada del rubio…

_"Dios mío, Naruto… ¿Qué he hecho?... ¿Qué te he hecho?... No deberías ni siquiera pensar en estas cosas… Aun eres un niño, apenas eres un adolescente…"_

Sollozo la rubia en los brazos del chico…  
_  
"Tsunade-baachan, no me importa… No me importa si tengo 12 años, si soy un niño… Es mi decisión, es el camino del Ninja que he elegido, y no me voy a retractar de mis palabras."  
_  
Tsunade intento apartarse, sorprendida y confundida…__

"No, No, Noo… Naruto… Por, por favor, no, no me digas esas cosas… No, no están bien."

Dijo la rubia sollozando…

_"¿Y esta bien que tenga que ver como te acuestas con otros hombre que ni siguieras deseas, que no te tratan con respeto?... ¡CONTESTAME!_

Tsunade se tapo el rostro muerta de vergüenza…_  
_

"_No, Naruto… No, no digas eso… Yo, yo lo hago por el bien de Konoha, por prevalecer la ley… Mi cuerpo disfruta teniendo sexo con otros hombres, claro que disfruto… Pero no, no pienses de esa manera de mí… Por favor, por favor… Naruto… Yo, yo te quiero de una manera en la que no podré querer a ningún otro hombre, solo, como los quise a ellos…"_

Suplicó la Hokage, temblando asustada… Naruto se acerco a la rubia, tomo suavemente su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo…__

"Entonces… Tsunade-baachan, yo…, yo cargare con los sentimientos de ellos y los míos propios…"

Naruto acerco su rostro, y con un gesto suave y tímido, empezó a besar los labios de la mujer, que rápidamente prolongo, subiendo la intensidad de este, y aunque fue un beso corto, y no muy bueno… Debido a su inexperiencia…

Tsunade quedo paralizada, su cuerpo había quedado en estado de shock… El beso la había trastocado por completo, su cabeza daba vueltas… La sensación de los labios de Naruto junto a los suyos, la hizo incluso estremecerse y gemir…

[_No, no puede ser… Nadie, solo Dan me ha besado de esa manera, y no me había hecho sentir así…]_

Tsunade que estaba temblando, miró al rubio muy sonrojada, y sin poder pensar más… Fue ella la que se abalanzo sobre los labios del rubio, besándolos con muchísimo deseo e intensidad, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron muchísimo de golpe por la impresión, y en un esfuerzo titánico, el comenzó a devolverle el beso a la mujer…

Tras unos minutos, de besos… Ambos se miraron muy sonrojados, y avergonzados, pero en sus ojos había una chispa, de que ambos lo estaban disfrutando muchísimo…

_"Tsunade-baachan, estoy preparado para hacer el amor contigo."_

Tsunade al escuchar de nuevo esas palabras, sintió como su cuerpo se derretía, ella deseaba que el la tomara, que la hiciera suya, pero su parte racional se lo impedía…  
_  
"Dios mío, Naruto… No, por favor… No, no podemos… Yo, yo claro que deseo hacerlo contigo, pero, pero no podemos ¿Entiendes?... Pídeme lo que quieras, menos eso"_

Suplico la Hokage, intentando convencerse de que esto no era lo correcto…

_"Si, si me entrego a ti Naruto… Estaré rompiendo las reglas, si las rompo y se descubre, perdería mi rango de Hokage, lo perdería todo, el pueblo necesita a un Hokage…, y mas importante, no, no podría protegerte de las personas que te odian ¿entiendes?... Ahora puedo hacerlo por que soy la Hokage, pero si no lo soy… "_

Naruto silencio a Tsunade poniendo un dedo en sus labios… 

"_No, No quiero que me protejas… Yo soy el quien quiere protegerte… "_

"¿Naruto?."

No permitiré que Konoha sea una manzana podrida, y todo lo que hay dentro se consuma… ¡LIMPIARE LA MANZANA!... Aunque tenga que ir trocito a trocito… Lo haré, definitivamente es lo que haré."

Dijo Naruto con un tono lleno de intensidad y convencimiento… Tsunade solo miraba al chico confundida y sorprendida…__

"¿La manzana?... ¿Qué manzana dices?."

Pregunto la Sannin, algo confundida y asustada…__

"Eso no importa… Lo único que importa, es que… he tomado mi decisión…"

Naruto tomo de nuevo la barbilla de la rubia, y esta vez la beso de nuevo con mucha más intensidad que antes, con muchísima más energía… La rubia sintió un cúmulo de emociones, con la fuerza e intensidad de ese beso…

_"Ahh, Naruto… ¿Que haces?."_

Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia con pequeños e intensos besos, mientras con su mano derecha empezó a acariciar muy cerca de la vagina de la mujer, frotando sus dedos, en los labios vaginales de la rubia… Tsunade solo dejo escapar un chillido ahogado de placer…

_"Ahhhh Para, Para Naruto… No, no me hagas esto…"_

Tsunade quería resistirse, apartar al rubio, pero su cuerpo lo disfrutaba tanto, cada beso, cada caricia del chico, la llevaban muy lejos, donde nadie la había llevado…

_"Por favor… Por favor, Naruto… Para, Detente… Detente, yo, yo… Te lo suplico."_

Naruto solo siguió bajando su lengua por el cuello de la rubia, esta solo pego un leve chillido, mordiéndose el labio… Cuando sintió que los dedos del rubio, intentaban deslizarse en el interior de su vagina…__

Tsunade en un último esfuerzo, logro empujarlo, y apartarlo bruscamente de ella… Jadeante, y muy agitada…  
_  
"¡Naruto!... Ahh Ahh, ¿Te has vuelto loco?."_

Naruto solo miro a los ojos de la rubia, intentando pensar en lo que acababa de pasar…  
_  
"Lo, lo siento… Tsunade-baachan, yo, yo no, no quería hacerte eso…"_

Tsunade se acerco a el de nuevo y lo abrazo, lo abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del chico, para que el no pudiera ver sus lagrimas…__

"Naruto, yo, yo te he hecho mucho daño… Se, se que me quieres como una madre… Y aunque nunca me dijeras nada, en el fondo de mi corazón, lo sabia… Yo, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, sin importarme nada mas… He sido muy estupida, Naruto… Muy estupida de no verlo antes…"

Naruto permaneció en silencio… Escuchando a la rubia, que lloraba mientras, le explicaba…__

"Debes saber Naruto, que yo, me marche de la aldea… Porque, porque no, no quería ser una mujer del pueblo… Yo, yo amaba a Dan, y aunque el no estaba, porque murió en la guerra Ninja… la sola idea de traicionarle, me repugnaba, y me marche de la aldea, sin decir palabra… Me lleve a Shizune conmigo, porque era lo único que me quedaba de Dan… Quería añejarla de todo esto, mantenerla inocente… ¿Entiendes?."

Naruto escuchaba a la rubia perplejo, sorprendido… El desconocía que ella hubiera sufrido de esa manera…

_"Pero… Volví por ti, volví por ti, porque tú cargas con sus sueños… Naruto, cargas sus emociones, y Dios… Eso, eso me ha estado matando cada día, me ha estado matando lentamente… Me convertí en una mujer del pueblo para protegerte, porque sin el Sandaime en la aldea, la aldea estaría liderada por el… ese monstruo y solo Dios sabe lo que haría con la aldea, Shizune también lo sabia… Y acepto convertirse en una mujer del pueblo, para protegerte como yo… Yo, yo me opuse, pero ella lo decidió voluntariamente."_

Tsunade siguió llorando frente a Naruto, el chico no dijo nada, solo se quedo pensando en las palabras de la mujer, a la que quería como una madre…

_"Tsunade-baachan y Shizune-neechan, aceptasteis esto, para protegerme y velar por mi, yo, yo os salvare a las dos… No, no permitiré que os hagan esto, me convertiré en el próximo Hokage, y borrare esta maldita ley, pero no dejare que sufra nadie más."_

Dijo Naruto mirando a la rubia con decisión y orgullo… La rubia miro al joven, y sonrío…  
_  
"Se, se que algún día serás el Hokage, pero Naruto, esto no esta en manos del Hokage, esta en manos del señor feudal, de los consejeros de la aldea y de mi claro… Si, yo dejo de ser la Hokage, mi puesto lo ocuparía un hombre llamado Danzo."_

"¿Danzo?... ¿Quién es?."

Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad…__

"Era uno de los compañeros del Sandaime, ese hombre, es el líder de Raíz, un grupo de elite de anbu, que trabaja un poco por su cuenta, para Konoha, pero sin ser competencia del Hokage… Naruto, ese hombre, es un hombre radical, sus ideas, no tienen nada que ver con las ideas que han inculcado los anteriores Hokages… Si el se convierte en Hokage, créeme Naruto… La aldea se convertirá en un lugar terrible, ese hombre solo desea su beneficio propio, y no le importa usar cualquier medio, para lograrlo… El quería que incluso las niñas se convirtieran en mujeres del pueblo, el Sandaime no lo permitió, y yo desde mi posición como Hokage lo prohibí tajantemente… Pero si yo dejo de ser Hokage, y ese hombre toma el control, nada le impedirá convencer a los consejeros y al señor feudal de sus radicales ideas…"

Naruto escuchaba incrédulo lo que decía la Hokage…  
_  
"Por eso Naruto, debo hacer esto, debo ser una mujer del pueblo para seguir siendo la Hokage, y protegerte a ti, proteger a los niños… Al verdadero Tesoro del Pueblo ¿entiendes?."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Capitulo 5

**El Tesoro de Konoha**

Capitulo 5: Rompiendo las reglas  
  
_"Por eso Naruto, debo hacer esto, debo ser una mujer del pueblo para seguir siendo la Hokage, y protegerte a ti, proteger a los niños… Al verdadero Tesoro del Pueblo ¿entiendes?."_

Dijo la rubia para que Naruto entendiera el porque de sus acciones… Naruto bajo la mirada, y con una expresión sombría…

_"Tsunade-baachan, no no voy a permitir que lo seas… Y menos sabiendo que lo haces por mí, y por los niños… Tampoco voy a permitir que ese Danzo se convierta en el Hokage… No me importa lo que puedan decir el señor feudal o los consejeros… Si es necesario los borrare del mapa."_

Dijo Naruto con la mirada ensombrecida, por un instante Tsunade pudo ver la mirada del rubio, como cambió por unos instantes, sus ojos se convirtieron en los ojos del Kyubi… Tsunade sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

_"Eso es mocoso… Mátalos, mátalos a todos… Al Señor feudal, a los consejeros, a los ninjas… Y toma a esa hembra como tuya, hazla de tu propiedad."_

Dijo la voz del Zorro en su jaula, dentro de la cabeza del chico en un tono que haría temblar de miedo hasta el más valiente.  
_  
"¡CALLATE ZORRO ESTUPIDO! Y vete a dormir de una vez, esto es un asunto de adultos humanos, no de zorros psicópatas."_

Respondió el rubio, sin ningún temor al zorro, completamente sereno… Este cerró los ojos… Cuando Naruto volvió en si.

_"¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO!."_

La Hokage zarandeó al rubio, que parecía en trance, este asustado reacciono…

_"¿Me escuchabas Naruto?."_

El joven miro sorprendido a la rubia.

_"Si, esto Si, ¿Qué decías?."_

Tsunade lo miró al chico con una mirada llena de preocupación y suplica… Al borde del llanto…__

"¡ESCUCHAME! ¡ESCUCHAME NARUTO! No, No bromees con eso… No, no puedes pensar en una cosa así, por dios matar al señor feudal, y a los consejeros… Dios mío Naruto… Acabarías siendo repudiado por la aldea, acabarías convirtiéndote en un Ninja renegado, incluso podrías convertirte en alguien como Itachi Uchiha o Madara Uchiha, que traicionaron a Konoha y entrarías en la lista Bingo."

Naruto quedo pensativo… Recordó al hermano de Sasuke, el lo había conocido tiempo atrás, con su primer encuentro con Akatsuki.

"_¡PROMETEMELO!... PROMETEME NARUTO, QUE NO HARAS NADA ¡QUIERO QUE ME LO PROMETAS!."_

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, y clavo la mirada en la rubia…  
_  
"Lo único que puedo prometerte es que si alguien se atreve a tocarte, lo matare con mis propias manos."_

Fueron las palabras sinceras, del chico mirando a la rubia, ella sintió un escalofrío, otra vez, volvió a ver esa mirada, esa mirada que la producía un inmenso terror… Desesperada se abrazo al rubio.__

"Nooo, Nooooo, Naruto… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por...?"

Pero Tsunade no pudo decir más… Cuando sintió como los labios del rubio la silenciaban, con un beso, un beso muy profundo, que hacia que su cuerpo sufriera una descarga eléctrica que la hacia volar muy lejos, de Konoha, de cualquier lugar, volaba a donde solo estaban ellos dos… Tsunade no pudo contenerse y correspondió al beso, fue en ese instante cuando comprendió que el rubio, no se retractaría nunca de sus palabras, y sin poder resistirlo más, lo beso ella también como si no hubiera un mañana.

_"Naruto, Naruto… Naruto hazme el amor, aquí y ahora."_

Susurró la rubia muy sonrojada y muy excitada, mirando al chico.

Naruto excitado y sorprendido asintió, Tsunade empezó a arrancarle la ropa desesperada, llena de deseo, cuando finalmente el chico quedo desnudo, ella pudo ver el cuerpo del chico, aun siendo un niño de 12 años, parecía todo un hombre, cuando vio el miembro viril de Naruto, quedo sorprendida, era mucho mas grande de lo que pudiera imaginar.

[_"Es enorme… nunca había visto una tan grande… Dios mío._]__

Tsunade muy sonrojada, miraba al rubio, el chico se sentía nervioso, y ella lo noto… Lo abrazo, dejando que su cuerpos se pegaran en un fuerte abrazo, el contacto de la piel de ambos, les hizo estremecerse.

_"Yo te guiare, yo te guiare Naruto."_

Susurro ella en su oído, el solo asintió suavemente, y comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia, solo dejo escapar un suave gemido, que por dentro la hizo estremecerse.

_"Hmm Naruto, no dejes de besarme así."_

El rubio siguió besándola por todo el cuello, mientra Tsunade ahogaba gemidos de placer, muy excitada, ella empezó a hacer lo mismo, besando al rubio en el cuello... Sus miradas se cruzaron sonrojadas y excitadas, ambos se besaron, se besaron con muchísimo deseo y pasión.

_"Ahhh Tsunade-baachan"_

Gimió Naruto muy excitado, ante los besos de la rubia, esta solo lo acaricio de la mejilla…

_"No me llames así, llámame Tsunade por favor."_

Susurro ella sin dejar de besarlo… Naruto solo asintió…

"Tsunade… Tsunade…"

Repitió el rubio varias veces… Tsunade cada vez mas excitada, tomo la mano del rubio y la llevo a su vagina…

_"Acaríciala… Naruto, acaríciala con tus dedos."_

Susurro ella al oído del rubio, el chico lentamente empezó a frotar los labios vaginales de la mujer, muy excitado el rubio lo hizo frotando sus dedos con cierta intensidad, la Hokage no pudo dejar escapar un grito ahogado de placer…  
_  
"Ahhhh Naruto… Tus dedos, estas haciendo que me este poniendo realmente muy caliente."_

Tsunade completamente excitada, empujo al rubio… Y comenzó a bajar por su pecho besándolo, con deseo e intensidad, poco a poco llego a su entrepierna, ella tomo fuertemente el durísimo y enorme pene del joven, y empezó a besarlo…__

"Ahhh Ahhhhhh Tsu, ¡Tsunade!"

La rubia excitadísima como nunca en su vida, empezó a chupar el miembro del chico, mientras lo miraba sonrojada… Dando lugar a una intensa y profunda felacion.

_"Ahhh Tsunade ¡Dios! Ahhhh ¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi pene?."_

Naruto pareció volverse loco de placer, los incontables gemidos que pegaba, excitaron aun mas a Tsunade que fue subiendo el ritmo, mientras movía la cabeza…__

"Ahhh Ahhhhh Ahhhhh Tsunade, esto es increíble ahhhh ahhhhh…"

El no pudo contenerse durante mucho más tiempo, y dejando escapar un fuerte grito eyaculo en el interior de la boca de la rubia, la mujer recibió una descarga muy fuerte… Ella intento tragarlo todo, pero una parte se derramo, cayendo por sus pechos…

Tsunade suspiro agitada, estaba realmente excitada… Y muy mojada, ella sabia que esto no estaba bien, pero su cuerpo le pedía seguir…

_"Perdóname Naruto, perdóname por todo… Pero, necesito, necesito que me penetres aquí y ahora."_

Dijo la rubia colocándose tumbada en el suelo, abriendo sus piernas, el rubio pudo ver al completo la vagina de la legendaria Sannin, y quedo fascinado por unos segundos, era la primera vez que veía la zona intima de una mujer tan de cerca.

El rubio se puso de rodillas en frente de ella, la mujer solo lo miraba muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

_"No, no me mires así Naruto… Por favor, solo, solo penétrame."_

El joven rubio coloco su pene, en la entrada de los labios vaginales de la rubia, esta al sentir el contacto del miembro de Naruto, rozar sus labios vaginales, se estremeció sintiendo un terrible cosquilleo que la volvió loca de placer… Mirando al rubio con muchísimo deseo.__

"Métela despacio Naruto, métela muy despacio… Tu pene es muy grande, hazlo muy despacio."

El rubio sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a introducir su pene dentro de la vagina de la rubia, esta comenzar a emitir gemidos de placer, a medida que entraba el pene del chico, podía sentir que era demasiado grande, que su pene era muy grande, y que por muy despacio que lo metiera, lo sentiría tan profundo…

_"Ahhhhhhhh Ahhhhhh… ¡Joooder!... ¡Me vas a romper!"_

Naruto siguió empujando su pene hasta meterlo por completo, la rubia cerró los ojos por el dolor…__

"Diooos, ¡Me duele, me duele!

El rubio empezó a moverse despacio una vez entro del todo…__

"Ahh ¿Te estoy lastimando Tsunade?... Joder, se, se siente muy muy apretado."

La rubia abrió los ojos para mirar al rubio…__

"No, Noo Naruto, tu, tu sigue… Es que tu pene es muy grande, y no, no estoy acostumbrada a uno tan grande, sigue moviéndote y el dolor se ira."

Naruto muy excitado empezó a moverse por inercia, mucho más fuerte… Los gritos de Tsunade empezaron a sonar intensamente por todo el lugar…__

"Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… Jooooder, Siiiii, Siiiii, Siiiii."

El dolor se había transformado en autentico placer… Y eso hacia enloquecer a la Sannin, que no hacia mas que chillar, muy excitada comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que Naruto se excitara aun mas.

El joven hiperactivo siguió penetrándola, cada embestida era aun mas intensa y profunda, pronto toda la vagina de la Hokage era llenada por el miembro de Naruto.

[_"Este chico…Ahhhh, va a hacerme correr, pero si es un virgen, ¿como un chico virgen puede hacerme tener este placer tan intenso? Ni Dan, me hacia sentir así."_]

_"Diooos yo voy, vooy vooy a correrme… Me corro Naruto, ¡ME CORRO!"_

La vagina de Tsunade finalmente cedió, y la hizo tener un orgasmo increíblemente grande, la rubia solo chillaba de placer…

Naruto continúo por minutos, con esas salvajes y durísimas embestidas, cuando Tsunade seguía chillando y disfrutando del inmenso placer, que le proporcionaba el pene del joven.

_"Diiios Naruto… Vas a, vas a hacer que tenga otro orgasmo… ¡JODER!"_

El rubio no pudiendo aguantar mucho más…  
_  
"Ahhhh Yo, yo también me corro…. Me corro Tsunade, voy, voy a correrme dentro de ti."_

Naruto tuvo un orgasmo muy inmenso, haciendo que su pene eyaculara con muchísima fuerza e intensidad dentro de la vagina de la Hokage, que produjo en cadena que la rubia, sufriera un segundo orgasmo mucho mayor que el primero, la rubia no daba crédito, se sentía llena, absolutamente llena del pene y ahora el semen del chico.__

"Ahhhh Ahhhh ¿Qué estas haciendo? Naruto… Te, te has corrido, y sigues moviéndote."

Naruto continuo moviéndose con muchísima fuerza e intensidad, el seguía excitadísimo y su pene no había disminuido ni siquiera un ápice.

El rubio tomo el control de sus movimientos, moviéndose mucho más duramente, siguió penetrándola durante minutos, teniendo un segundo orgasmo, tan intenso como el primero… La rubia chillo enloquecida de placer…

_"¡TSUNADE! AHORA ¿DEJARAS DE ACOSTARTE CON OTROS HOMBRES?."_

La rubia se movía como loca debajo de Naruto, recibiendo muchísimo placer.__

"Ahhhhhh Joder, Jooder Naruto, no, no digas eso… YO, YO, YO… ¡DEBO PROTEGERTE A TI Y A LOS NIÑOS!

Chillaba Tsunade sumida en el placer… Naruto se movía mucho más rápido que antes.__

"¡CONVIERTETE EN MI MUJER!... NADA DE SER UNA MUJER DEL PUEBLO, SE MI MUJER, ¡LA MUJER DE NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Tsunade gritando como loca…  
_  
"¡NO!, ¡NO DIGAS ESO!, ¡YO, YO NO PUEDO SER TU MUJER!".. AHHH ¡ME VAS, ME VAS A VOLVER LOCA!."_

Naruto continuo moviéndose, tan intensamente que Tsunade sentía que iba a morir… Con cada embestida, su vagina estaba a punto de partirse en dos.

_"¡NARUTO!...¡JODER!...¡NO, NO DEJAS DE FOLLARME, ¿VAS CORRERTE DE NUEVO?, SI SIGUES ASÍ… ME VAS A REVENTAR EL UTERO!...¿ES QUE ERES UNA MAQUINA?"_

Naruto siguió moviéndose, hasta que finalmente tuvo un orgasmo muchísimo mayor que el primero, evacuando nuevamente en la vagina de la rubia

_"AHHHHHH AHHHHHHH DIIIIOOOOS, ¡ME CORROO!, ¡ME CORROO!."_

Chillo poseída por el placer, la princesa de las babosas, teniendo otro orgasmo muy intenso, su vagina se contraía con cada orgasmo.

Naruto y Tsunade continuaron durante horas teniendo sexo salvaje muy intenso, en muy diversas posturas… Tras la cuarta ronda, Tsunade ya no podía articular palabra, solo gemía, con la mirada perdida, enloquecida por el inmenso placer que recibía… Perdió la cuenta de orgasmos que tuvo, y lo hicieron diversas posturas.

"_¡FOLLAME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS NARUTO!... ESTO… ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE… ME VOY A VOLVER ADICTA A TU POLLA!... AHHHHHH VAS A MATARME DE PLACER.!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Finalmente Tsunade quedo exhausta después de 7 rondas en su vagina, 2 en su boca y otras 2 mas en sus pechos… La mujer no podía moverse del suelo, temblando de placer y con la mirada en blanco, al borde del desmayo…__

"Ahh, Ahh, Naruto… Me, me has llenado por completo, siento que estoy a punto de morir… Aun, aun no se como ha podido entrarme un pene como el tuyo."

Naruto se sentía sentado en el suelo exhausto y cansado…__

_"Tsunade… Ha, ha sido increíble, el sexo, el sexo es alucinante… __No, no me__ quedan__ fuerzas."_

Dijo el rubio triunfante…

_"Estoy impresionado mocoso, has domado a esa mujer, y se supone que es la mujer mas fuerte del mundo… Mereces, que te llame por tu nombre; Naruto. Ya no eres un niño, ahora eres un hombre."_

La voz y la sonrisa malvada de Kyubi resonó en la mente de Naruto… Este solo cerró los ojos intentando no escucharlo…

_"Te equivocas zorro estupido, lo he hecho, por que yo la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón, y debo protegerla a ella, a Shizune-neechan y a Sakura-chan y mis amigas, no permitiré que ningún bastardo sea o no un Ninja de la aldea, las toque."_

Naruto volvió en si, y encontró a Tsunade que lo miraba preocupada, con una débil sonrisa…__

"Naruto-kun… He, he roto las reglas, al acostarme contigo, he roto las mismas reglas que el Sandaime y yo impusimos… Nunca acostarse con un menor de edad… Y no, no me arrepiento, por que en el fondo de mi alma, lo deseaba… Pero, nadie, nadie debe saberlo... Esto, debe, debe ser nuestro secreto… Y debe permanecer así al menos hasta que tengas la edad…"

Naruto asintió mirando a la rubia…

"Será nuestro secreto Tsunade, nuestro secreto… Solo prométeme que nunca, nunca mas te acostaras con otro hombre."  
_  
_**CONTINUARA…**

N.d.A: Este Lemon esta inspirado en los cómics de "Naruho-dou" (realmente creo todo los Lemon de Naruto, los inspiro en dichos cómics) y aunque puedan parecer muy exagerados, pienso que Naruto, es que es así, debido a su casi infinito chakra que le proporciona Kurama/Kyubi y el hecho de tener sangre "Uzumaki".


	6. Capitulo 6

**El Tesoro de Konoha**

Capitulo 6: Protección  
  
_"Será nuestro secreto Tsunade, nuestro secreto… Solo prométeme que nunca, nunca mas te acostaras con otro hombre."_

Tsunade suspiro… Para ella, era muy duro, esta situación…

_"Naruto… No, no puedo prométete algo, que, que no voy a poder cumplir."_

Dijo la Hokage en un tono serio y triste…

_"Debes entenderlo… Debes hacerlo… Si yo me reniego a cumplir mi deber, como mujer del Pueblo… Perderé el rango de Hokage, y eso implicaría que Danzo se convirtiera en el Rokudaime Hokage, y ya sabes las consecuencias… Entiéndelo por favor."_

Naruto negó con firmeza…__

"No Tsunade, no, no voy a aceptarlo… Tú no deseas a esos hombres, no deseas esa vida, y yo no lo voy a permitir… Voy a salvarte, y salvar a Shizune-neechan… Si alguien te pone la mano encima, sea o no con tu consentimiento… Lo matare."

Tsunade comenzó a llorar en silencio…__

"Eres muy dulce Naruto, eres la persona mas buena y maravillosa del mundo… Se que en tu corazón hay muy buenas intenciones, pero eso no basta."  
  
Pronuncio la Hokage reflexivamente…__

"No me retracto de mis palabras… Solo confía en mi, yo os salvare."

Tsunade asintió, ella sabia que el rubio, no desistiría, y nunca se rendiría…__

"Lo hare, Naruto… Confiare en ti."

Decidieron, que ya era hora de regresar a sus casas… Naruto salio disimuladamente del barrio Uchiha, por su parte Tsunade se dio una ducha y regreso a su despacho… Para allí volver a su casa.

Al día siguiente…

Había amanecido un nuevo día en la aldea, el rubio que había estado reflexionando en los acontecimientos ocurridos las ultimas horas, decidió ir al Despacho de la Hokage, al llegar allí, se encontraba la rubia, firmando unos documentos, la mujer al ver al chico le dedico una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

_"Buenos días, Naruto."  
_  
Naruto sonrío a la mujer, y con su clásica sonrisa zorruna.__

"Buenos días, Tsunade-baachan… Vengo a ver si hoy, me invitas a comer ramen."

Dijo el con una sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba el ojo, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero asintió.  
_  
"Esta bien, creo que te has ganado como premio por tu buen comportamiento estos días, comer ramen."_

Naruto río triunfante, cuando en ese instante la puerta del despacho sonó, la Hokage invito a pasar al que llamo, era un hombre del servicio de anbu, la rubia cuando lo vio, su rostro se ensombreció y Naruto se dio cuenta por que enseguida.

_"Buenos días Tsunade-sama, venia a recordarle que hoy a las 13:00 tenemos una reunión, en el punto que usted ya sabe."_  
_  
_Tsunade iba a decir algo, cuando el joven rubio, se le adelanto…

_"Lo siento, pero Tsunade-baachan tiene una cita conmigo a esa hora, me va a invitar a comer ramen."_  
_  
_Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo al anbu, este lo miro con una cara de desprecio.__

"Mocoso, la Hokage tiene asuntos importantes que tratar, no importunes a tus mayores… ¿Entiendes?."

Dijo el anbu mirando al rubio con asco, Tsunade lo noto e iba a decir algo, pero Naruto encaro al anbu.__

"Señor anbu, la Hokage tiene asuntos importante conmigo, no nos importunes ¿Entiendes?."

El anbu miro a la rubia, esperando una respuesta… La Hokage asintió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.__

"A decir verdad, le prometí que hoy lo llevaría a comer ramen, así que tendremos que posponerlo a otro día."

El anbu no le gusto escuchar aquello, pero le debía respeto a la Hokage y solo hizo una reverencia.__

"Esta bien, lo dejaremos para mañana. Tenga un buen día."

El anbu no se fue sin lanzar una mirada de desprecio al rubio. Naruto le saco la lengua, pero lo que nadie vio es que dentro de sus bolsillos, estaba apretando sus puños con tal fuerza, que hasta empezó a sangrar.

El anbu se retiro, y Naruto y Tsunade quedaron solos… Tsunade suspiro aliviada, y le dedico una sonrisa al rubio.

_"Me salvaste, Naruto."_

Susurró ella con una sonrisa, el rubio seguía serio.  
_  
"Ese tipo tendría que haberle metido un Rasengan por el culo."_

Tsunade bajo la mirada, ella podía ver que el rubio no seria feliz nunca con esta historia.

_"Naruto, perdóname… Se lo que sientes, y se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no, no siempre podrás protegerme."_

Naruto sonrío a la Hokage, guardándose su sufrimiento en su corazón.__

"Vendré a las 13:00 para esa cita con el ramen, he recordado que tengo algo que hacer."

Tsunade comprendió enseguida la intención del rubio.__

"Naruto, por favor… No, no te metas en líos, no, no podría vivir, si te pasara algo."

Imploro la rubia mirándolo con muchísima preocupación… Naruto río tranquilo.

_"Descuida, se lo que hago, solo espérame aquí al mediodía."_

Naruto iba a salir, cuando la rubia lo detuvo.  
_  
"Espera un momento Naruto, ven, que casi olvido decirte algo."_

La rubia le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, el chico se acerco algo confundido y cuando se puso a su lado, ella le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios.  
_  
"Te quiero Naruto-kun."_

Susurro ella con una sonrisa mirándole fijamente, el chico se sonrojo como pocas veces, no esperando nunca recibir ese beso. Y le devolvió el beso del mismo modo.

_"Te quiero Tsunade-chan."_

La Hokage se sonrojo ante la forma cariñosa en que el rubio la llamo, y solo le devolvió una caricia llena de ternura, el rubio salio del despacho con una sonrisa, después de aquello.

Naruto caminaba por la aldea, pensativo, buscando a una persona, cuando de repente noto que alguien lo llamaba, el rubio se volteo sorprendido. Y allí estaba Sakura, su compañera de equipo.

_"Naruto… Por fin, te he estado buscando."_

Naruto se detuvo para observar a Sakura, que venia corriendo hacia el.

_"Naruto, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir algún sitio a hablar?._

Naruto se fijo que la pelirosa, parecía triste, su tono de voz y que no podía negarle al menos escucharla.__

"Hola Sakura-chan, ven, vamos al parque, y allí hablaremos."

Naruto y Sakura caminaron hacia el parque y allí se sentaron en uno de los bancos.__

"¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?."

Sakura miro al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.__

"Naruto, yo, yo debí acompañarte a esa misión de rescate de Sasuke, pero te deje ir solo, y, y no puedo perdonármelo."

Naruto intento calmar a la pelirosa, poniéndola una mano en el hombro.__

"No, no te culpes Sakura-chan, lo intentamos todo, para que Sasuke se no se fuera, y el se marcho… Pero, debes confiar que el, estará bien. No dejara que ese cabron de Orochimaru, tome su cuerpo."

Sakura se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro.__

"¿Aun lo amas? ¿Verdad?."

Pregunto Naruto con seriedad pero en un tono calmado… Sakura se sonrojo por la pregunta.__

"Cl Claro que lo amo Naruto, es Sasuke-kun de quien hablamos., yo, yo lamento…"

Naruto sonrió levemente, disimulando la tristeza que le producía en cierto modo el rechazo indirecto de Sakura.  
_  
"Tranquila, Sakura-chan, no me retractare de la promesa, y haré que Sasuke regrese."_

Sakura trago saliva, y decidió formular su verdadera petición.  
_  
"Naruto, por favor… Vamos a rescatarlo, tu y yo, esta noche, huyamos de la aldea, y busquémosle, se que es muy peligroso, pero no tengo miedo, se que yendo juntos, entre los dos, podremos hacer que vuelva."_

Naruto se sorprendió por la petición de Sakura, el no esperaba que una chica tan sensata como Sakura, tuviera una idea así de descabellada, y al fin al cabo tan peligrosa.

"_Sakura-chan, no, no podemos hacer eso, ni tu, ni yo estamos en condiciones de derrotar a Sasuke, ni mucho menos a Orochimaru… Y además…"_

Sakura miro sorprendida al rubio, era la primera vez en su vida, que Naruto no se lanzaba de cabeza a una pelea, de echo ella confiaba ciegamente que el rubio dijera que si, sin pensarlo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Naruto había mucha tristeza y preocupación.__

"No, no puedo irme de la aldea, no ahora."

Sakura observo al rubio confundida y sorprendida.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede Naruto?."_

Naruto no sabia que decirle, se quedo pensativo unos segundos…__

"Sakura-chan."

Llamó el fijamente, mirándola a los ojos con muchísima seriedad, la pelirosa se sonrojo por la mirada tan seria y profunda que le dedico el rubio.__

"¿Si? Naruto, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?."

Naruto trago saliva, nervioso… No muy seguro de querer formular la pregunta que quería hacerle a la chica.__

"Sakura-chan, ¿Tu amas la aldea?."

Sakura parpadeo confundida, sin entender a que venia esa pregunta.  
_  
"Claro, claro que amo la aldea Naruto, es mi hogar, y el de mi familia."_

Naruto mirando a la pelirosa fijamente, trago saliva nuevamente y formulo su otra pregunta.__

"¿Tanto como para hacer cualquier cosa por proteger la aldea? Y me refiero, cualquier cosa, incluso aunque eso te destrozara el alma, y la vida."

Sakura no entendía que era lo que el rubio le quería decir, de hecho para ella Naruto siempre ha sido una persona con pocas luces y siempre ha ido al grano o sido muy directo. Por eso no entendía su comportamiento, ni a donde quería llegar.

_"Naruto, ¿Qué quieres decir con cualquier cosa?... No, no te entiendo… Pero, pero supongo que si, que haría cualquier cosa por la aldea."_

Dijo Sakura no muy segura de donde quería llegar el rubio. Naruto solo sonrió levemente.__

"Gracias Sakura-chan, gracias por tu sinceridad… Te prometo, que no tendrás que pasar nunca por ello."

Susurro el rubio casi para el mismo, pero Sakura lo escucho y entendió menos.__

"¿Pasar por que? Naruto… ¿Qué te sucede? Hoy estas rarísimo."

Naruto se levanto con una sonrisa.  
_  
"Sakura-chan, debo irme, debo encontrar a Shizune-neechan… Respecto a Sasuke, confía en mi, encontraremos la forma de que el regrese a la aldea, antes de que Orochimaru se apropie de su cuerpo."_

Sakura asintió mas esperanzada, en los ojos azules de Naruto veía un brillo, que no veía en ninguna otra persona, y ese brillo, era como una luz de esperanza pequeña en un cenagal muy oscuro y profundo en el que no había salida.

Naruto emprendió nuevamente la búsqueda de la asistente de la Hokage, cuando tras buscarla no dio con ella, no deseaba hacerlo, pero no le quedaba mas remedio, si tenia que entrar al barrio Uchiha, lo haría y patearía los culos que fueran necesarios.

Cuando el chico emprendió el paso, tomando el camino que hay para entrar al Barrio Uchiha, sintió que alguien lo seguía, Naruto se desvío un poco de camino, y disimuladamente condujo a la persona que lo seguía hacia un callejón, y allí la increpo… Cuando se dio cuenta, que era la joven Hyuga, amiga suya; Hinata Hyuga.

_"¿Hinata? Ufff, Que, que susto me diste, pensé, pensé que eras otra persona."_

Dijo el rubio algo agitado, suspirando aliviado… La joven estaba muy sonrojada, casi temblando entre el susto y la sorpresa.

_"Lo, Lo siento, Lo siento Na, Naruto-kun."_

El joven calmándose un poco, suspiro…__

"¿Por qué me seguías Hinata?."

La chica bajo la mirada avergonzada y con un gesto muy tímido, comenzó a frotar sus dedos índices.  
_  
"E… Esto yo, te seguía, por que… ¿Por qué ibas al barrio Uchiha? Naruto-kun."_

Pregunto la chica con mucha curiosidad y algo de preocupación. Naruto palideció, y un terrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"Yo, yo, yo no iba al barrio Uchiha."

Hinata bajo la mirada mas avergonzada y triste, porque sabia que el la estaba mintiendo.

_"Te vi entrar ayer en el barrio Uchiha."_

"¿Qué?...¿Me, Me seguiste ayer?."

Pregunto Naruto sorprendido y asustado, el chico trago saliva.  
_  
"Yo, yo, si, si te seguí, pero te perdí de vista y me perdí. Y me encontré con un anbu."_

"¿QUEEE?."

Naruto se acerco a Hinata aun mas preocupado, puso sus manos en los hombros. De la chica__

"¿Estas bien? Hinata, ¿Te hizo algo?... ¿Te hizo algo ese anbu?."

Hinata negó nerviosa, ante el contacto físico del rubio.__

"No, No, solo me dijo que no era sitio para niños, y me acompaño amablemente hasta los limites del barrio Uchiha."

Naruto suspiro aliviado… Pero no aparto la mirada de los ojos de la chica.

"Hinata, escúchame… Debes, debes prometerme, que nunca, absolutamente nunca… Entraras en el barrio Uchiha… Debes hacerlo, ¡PROMETEMELO!."

Dijo el rubio mirando a la chica con la mirada mas firme y autoritaria… Hinata miro asustada al rubio, era la primera vez que ella, estaba tan cerca de el, y le hablaba de esa manera tan seria y autoritaria.__

"Yo, yo te lo prometo, Naruto-kun. Te prometo que nunca entrare al barrio Uchiha."

Naruto relajo su expresión, y sonrío a la joven Hyuga.  
_  
"Per, Perdóname por favor, Hinata, Perdóname por ser tan brusco, pero entiende, nunca, nunca lo hagas… Nunca entres en ese lugar. Confío en ti."_

La chica asintió, y Naruto decidió acompañarla amablemente a su casa. El rubio la acompaño a su casa, y allí se separaron.

Naruto empezó a caminar, cuando de repente se cruzo con Shizune casi de bruces. Muy cerca de la entrada del barrio Uchiha

_"Hola Shizune-neechan."_

Saludo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras en su corazón parecía aliviado, al menos no estaba en ese maldito barrio.

"_Hola, Hola Naruto-kun."_

Saludo la mujer algo nerviosa con una sonrisa.

"Shizune-neechan, venia a ver si me podías acompañar, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor."

La chica sonrío nerviosa.__

"No, lo, lo siento Naruto-kun, pero llevo prisa, debo llevar unos documentos importantes que la Hokage me ha ordenado."

Naruto noto que la chica, estaba mintiendo, y comprendió enseguida la situación. Cuando la tomo la mano repentinamente con un movimiento algo brusco, la mujer se sorprendió por el gesto tan repentino y brusco del rubio.  
_  
"¿Naruto-kun?."_

Naruto clavo su mirada en los ojos de la asistente de la Hokage…  
_  
"Shizune-neechan, yo, yo te rescatare. Lo prometo"_

Dijo el chico con un tono serio y triste pero al mismo tiempo firme y sereno, la chica se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo, sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir el rubio.  
_  
"¿Qué dices Naruto-kun? ¿Rescatarme de que?... Lo, lo siento Naruto, pero debo irme, te veo después. Adiós"_

La chica se soltó de la mano del rubio, y se marcho con paso apresurado, mientras se alejaba cada vez más del rubio, internándose en el barrio de los Uchiha…  
_  
_** CONTINUARA…**


	7. Capitulo 7

**El Tesoro de Konoha**

Capitulo 7: El Héroe del clan Uchiha  
  
Naruto observo partir a la joven asistente de la Hokage, dirección al barrio Uchiha… Reflexiono unos momentos, en su mente estaban las palabras de Tsunade…

[_"Naruto, por favor… No, no te metas en líos, no, no podría vivir, si te pasara algo."_]_  
_  
Y en su mente aparecieron las imágenes que tanto dolor le habían causado durante los días de atrás, en las que Tsunade tenia sexo con esos hombres, sintió asco, repulsión y sobretodo deseos de venganza, y pensó en Shizune, en que ella como le había dicho Tsunade, lo hacia para protegerle a el, y aunque el hablara con Shizune, ella nunca se lo reconocería, por que en el fondo ella lo ve como un niño… La imagen cambio en su mente, y empezó a imaginar a Shizune en aquella casa, mientras tenía relaciones sexuales con esos hombres… Naruto finalmente tomo su decisión.

Empezó a correr hacia el barrio Uchiha, con la decisión de sacar a Shizune de allí, lo antes posible al precio que fuera necesario.

Al entrar en el barrio Uchiha, por las calles del antiguo barrio residencial, con sus casas abandonadas, el la perdió de vista… Lo cual le produjo una presión mayor en su pecho, debía moverse rápido, o no podría evitar llegar a tiempo.

Primero visito la casa donde encontró a Tsunade días atrás, y tuvo su primera experiencia sexual, y allí no había nadie, continuo su camino, y finalmente empezó a escuchar ruidos, en una casa muy próxima.

El rubio se aproximo a dicha casa, cada vez mas nervioso, y preparándose para afrontar lo que fuera. Se acerco a hurtadillas, miro por una ventana y vio a una mujer, pero no era Shizune, era una Ninja de la aldea de Konoha, de eso estaba seguro, pero no la reconocía, una mujer de cabellos morados y largos… Ella estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con dos hombres, mientras un tercero la miraba disfrutando del espectáculo.

Por un momento Naruto, dudo si entrar e interrumpir aquel espectáculo y sacar a esa chica de allí, y sacarla a la fuerza, pero su prioridad era Shizune. Por lo que continúo su camino.

Fue mirando casa tras casa, en tres casas más… Naruto encontró un panorama muy parecido, una o varias ninjas mantenían relaciones sexuales con otros hombres, por unos instantes, no puedo evitar pensar e incluso excitarse un poco, que quizá algunas de esas mujeres realmente disfrutaran de aquello, el no conocía a esas mujeres, y algunas hasta incluso quizá pudieran ser civiles, pero su mente, su prioridad era Shizune.

_"¿Dónde estarás Shizune-neechan?."_

Naruto llego a una casa, donde escucho voces… El rubio se acerco lentamente… Y fue cuando escucho…

_"Ohhh, es buena… La asistente de la Hokage, es buena en su trabajo."_

Naruto sintió una sensación de asfixia tremenda… El no había llegado a tiempo, había perdido mucho tiempo, revisando casa por casa…  
_  
_[_Mierda… Mierda… Debo salvarla, y hacerlo ya._]

Naruto miro por la ventana que daba a esa casa y vio que eran cinco hombres, mientras Shizune les practicaba una felacion a turnos… El rubio no pudo evitar apretar los puños, lleno de rabia e ira. Junto a la sensación de asco y horror, de ver a una persona que apreciaba, como Shizune, y mas que ella accedía a esto, por protegerle a el.

Naruto iba a irrumpir, pero entonces recordó que el no debía ser visto, si era visto, los anbus podrian investigar, y la posición de Tsunade como Hokage peligraría, reflexiono unos segundos, y tuvo una idea…

Apenas unos segundos después, irrumpió en la casa, golpeando la puerta principal… Todos los presentes incluidos Shizune, se sorprendieron, y más cuando vieron a la persona que entro en la casa.

_"¡ITACHI UCHIHA!_

Grito uno de los anbus aterrorizado, los otros cuatro se pusieron en alerta…__

"¡Dejad a esa mujer en paz!... ¡AHORA!"

Pronuncio el rubio, imitando no solo el aspecto, incluso la voz del renegado Uchiha tal como la recordaba de su anterior encuentro…__

"ES ITACHI UCHIHA… ¡ NO, NO LE MIREIS A LOS OJOS O CAEREMOS EN SU GENJUTSU!

Sin pensarlo mas tiempo, el joven se abalanzo sobre los anbus, portando dos kunais, con un movimiento muy rápido apuñalo a uno en el estomago, atravesándolo completamente con el kunai, este emitió un grito de dolor antes de desplomarse en el suelo, Shizune que lo presencio a menos de dos metros, chillo histérica y aterrorizada…__

Los otros cuatro dudaron un momento, ese momento de duda le permitió al rubio lanzarse al ataque y haciendo un Kage Bunshin.

Hizo dos clones, uno de ellos golpeo a uno de los anbus en el estomago, mientras el original se abalanzo con el kunai hacia otro, el anbu que adivino las intenciones del joven, se aparto, pero el clon restante se abalanzo sobre el por detrás con un kunai y lo rajo el cuello.

[_"Quedan tres… Debo detenerlos a todos y largarme, antes de que vengan otros._]__

Uno de los anbus, hizo una técnica de fuego… Algo que sorprendió al rubio, y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar por un pelo… El rubio en un acto reflejo, se aproximo a uno de los clones, y empezó a formar un Rasengan… Ante la mirada de Shizune, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar el comentario…

_"¿El Rasengan de Naruto?."_

Los anbus se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto una técnica como esa, Naruto se abalanzo sobre uno de ellos e impacto el Rasengan en el pecho de uno de ellos, haciendo que este saliera disparado contra una pared.

_"¡Eso no lo esperabas! Maldito bastardo."  
_  
En ese instante el rubio bajo la guardia por un momento, y sintió un fuerte e intenso dolor, recorrer su estomago, ahogando un grito, contuvo el dolor por unos instantes,y la transformación del Kage Bunshin resistió.  
_  
_Pero había recibido una fuerte puñalada en su estomago, un anbu le había apuñalado con un kunai, escupiendo una bocanada de sangre, se arranco el kunai, aguantando el dolor y atravesó el pecho anbu que lo había apuñalado, pero el dolor era muy intenso. Su cuerpo se echo hacia atrás, con un esfuerzo inmenso, logro mantener la transformación.

El anbu lo miro completamente asustado y aterrorizado.

_"No, no, no me mates… Puedes, puedes quedártela."_

Imploro el anbu arrodillándose, alejándose desesperado de la figura de Itachi.

_"Márchate, y dile a los tuyos, que como toquen a esta mujer o otra, seréis borrados el mapa."_

El anbu completamente aterrorizado, salio corriendo… El joven, que no soportaba el dolor, miro al a morena.__

"Vete a casa… ¡AHORA!"

Dijo en tono autoritario aun imitando la voz de Itachi, llevándose la mano al estomago, la mujer aterrorizada y en shock, no se atrevió a moverse, el joven rubio aun transformado en Itachi Uchiha, decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, y no espero ni un instante mas, empezó a correr hacia el exterior.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos, el dolor fue tan intenso y la gran perdida de sangre, hizo que la transformación se desvaneciera.

_"Debo, debo irme, si, si me ven aquí… Tsunade-baachan tendrá problemas."_

Naruto corrió hacia el bosque, luchando por no desplomarse, llego a un árbol cercano y tuvo que agarrarse a un árbol, para no caer, allí, sin poder aguantar, escupió otra bocanada de sangre aun mayor, que se derramo por sus labios.

_"¡Joder!, argh."_

Con algo de esfuerzo, pudo apreciar la herida que tenia en el estomago, era un corte muy profundo, había mucha sangre, la impresión fue bastante fuerte, pero la adrenalina, le hizo intentar alejarse aun mas, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, presionando la herida, en un vano intento de no seguir perdiendo sangre.

Debía llegar a un lugar seguro, alejado del barrio Uchiha, era mediodía, por lo que no podría pasar desapercibido por las calles, pero al menos, no llamaría tanto la atención. Que si era descubierto en el barrio Uchiha, donde acababa de asesinar a cuatro anbus con el aspecto de Itachi Uchiha.

Cada paso que daba, sentía que perdía más y más fuerza… Sus pasos lograron hacerle salir del barrio Uchiha y alejarse varias calles solitarias, camino hasta un callejón cercano, y allí tuvo que apoyarse de nuevo.

Las piernas le fallaron, y allí cayó de rodillas. Su vista empezó a nublarse, la perdida de sangre, ya era muy considerable.

_"No, no voy a salir de esta… No, no me quedan más fuerzas, pero ella esta a salvo."_

El cuerpo del chico se desplomo en medio de la calle, y sus ojos se cerraron, volviéndose todo negro, hasta que por la inmensa perdida de sangre y agotamiento se desmayo por completo, perdiendo totalmente el sentido y la consciencia.

**CONTINUARA… **


	8. Capitulo 8

**Lamento la demora, pero llevo varios días enfermo… Y me es mas difícil escribir, tampoco me olvido de mi otro fic "Ella es mía" espero poder actualizarlo muy pronto. Un saludo.**

El Tesoro de Konoha

Capitulo 8: Interrogatorio  
  
Cuando empezó a vislumbrar, las primeras imágenes en su retina, algo aturdido, pudo ver una luz blanca, poco a poco, las imágenes empezaron a formar sentido. Cuando pudo comprobar que había alguien a su lado, era una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, que caían por su espalda, a la que todos conocían como ser la Hokage de Konoha, y al mismo tiempo la lengedaria princesa de las babosas, se dio cuenta de un detalle, sus ojos, estaban muy rojos, muy humedecidos, como si hubiera llorado mucho.

_"Naruto-kun, por fin, por fin has despertado."_

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero solo pudo dejar escapar un suave gemido de dolor, se sentía muy débil, la rubia lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y alegría.

_"Naruto-kun…"_

Sollozo la rubia, comenzando a llorar, mientras lo abrazaba suavemente… El rubio, se sonrojo por el gesto de la Sannin.

"_Shizune-neechan ¿esta a salvo?."_

Susurro el débilmente, con dificultad… La rubia lo hizo callar con una suave caricia.

_"Si, Naruto-kun, ella esta a salvo… Ahora Naruto, descansa, solo descansa."_

Respondió la rubia en un tono serio, pero firme para tranquilizar al rubio.  
_  
"Lo, lo siento Tsunade-chan, te hice llorar."_

"Me hiciste llorar mucho, me has tenido muy preocupada… Pero, lo único que importa, es que sigues vivo, y que estas estable, perdiste mucha sangre… Pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso."

Naruto asintió en silencio, la rubia lo tomo de las manos y las comenzó a acariciar con ternura.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?."_

Pregunto el rubio preocupado en su voz.  
_  
"Tres días."_

El rubio no esperaba esa respuesta, y su rostro, se ensombreció.  
_  
"Oh no, tres días… Dime, dime que ni Shizune-neechan, ni tu…"_

Tsunade silencio al rubio, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.  
_  
"Relájate Naruto, y lo digo muy en serio… Relájate."_

Dijo la princesa de las babosas en un tono muy serio.__

"Lo que ha pasado es muy grave, Naruto-kun… Toda la aldea esta patas arriba, desde que uno de los ninjas renegados y mas buscados, ha entrado en la aldea y ha asesinado a varios miembros de anbu en el interior de la aldea."

Naruto guardo silencio.__

"Según el único superviviente, Itachi Uchiha apareció en el barrio Uchiha, irrumpió en la casa, y ataco a los miembros de anbu, durante el ataque uso una técnica que solo dos personas pueden usar, una de ellas es Jiraiya y la otra…"

Los ojos de Tsunade miraron fijamente a Naruto… Este sonrío levemente.__

"Naruto, no es gracioso… Lo que ha pasado es muy grave, podrías estar muerto."

Dijo Tsunade casi a punto de llorar de nuevo.__

"La gente no se explica como Itachi Uchiha ha entrado tan fácilmente en la aldea y ha matado a varios ninjas anbu, y tampoco se explican los consejeros y Danzo, ¿Por qué bueno ya sabes, tu apareciste en un callejón con una puñalada, y que en la declaración del único superviviente, dijera que Itachi recibió una puñalada en el mismo lado."

Naruto comprendió la seriedad de las palabras de la rubia_._

"_Naruto-kun, he intentando hacer creer a todo el mundo que Itachi te apuñalo, pero estoy casi segura que Shizune se ha dado cuenta, de que no fue Itachi quien la rescato, ella misma me ha preguntado mil veces, si tu estabas implicado. Yo he tenido que mentirla a ella, a todos… Para protegerte."_

"_Solo, solo quería salvar a Shizune-neechan… No me importaba nada mas."  
_  
Tsunade abrazo al rubio, comenzando a llorar.

"_Naruto-kun, yo lo se, pero, pero no, no puedes cargar con ese peso tu solo… No, no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiéramos encontrado a tiempo?."_

Naruto débilmente acaricio la mejilla de la rubia.

_"Lo, lo siento Tsunade-chan, yo, yo… No imagine, que sufrirías así por mi."_

"Tonto, tonto… Claro que sufro por ti, ¿no te das cuenta Naruto-kun?... Que me importas, mas que mi propia vida, que me importas más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo."

Dijo ella desahogándose, el rubio solo sonrío, para el suponía mucho escuchar esas palabras de la rubia.

En ese instante sonó la puerta, casi al instante se abrió, la rubia se separo del rubio, muy nerviosa, cuando en la habitación, entraron tres personas. Naruto nos los reconocía, pero Tsunasde si lo hizo.

_"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Danzo?."_

Dijo la Sannin muy molesta, por la intrusión no autorizada… El viejo, solo negó.

_["Este viejo es Danzo"]_

Naruto lo miro seriamente, la mirada de ambos se cruzaron.

"_Venia a interrogar a Naruto."_

Tsunade se puso delante del rubio.__

"No, no te lo permito… Naruto esta muy débil, no esta para un interrogatorio.2

Danzo sonrío.__

"Tengo la autorización del señor Feudal, puedo interrogarle ahora mismo, además el chico, esta estable, puede hablar."

Naruto miro serio al viejo, y calmadamente respondió.__

"Tranquila Tsunade-baachan, puedo responder su interrogatorio."

Tsunade negó.

"No, Naruto, debes descansar."

Danzo miro a los ojos del rubio.

_"Naruto Uzumaki, es posible que hayas oído hablar de mi, estoy seguro que la Hokage te ha informado de quien soy."_

El rubio no respondió.__

"Por mucho que te haya dicho, te diré, que yo amo esta aldea, y solo busco lo mejor, y el bienestar para todos los aldeanos… Te hare unas sencillas preguntas, y te dejare tranquilo."

"Esta bien, sea rápido… Quiero descansar."

Danzo carraspeo.  
_  
"Bien, la primera pregunta. ¿Quién te apuñalo y por que?."_

Naruto respondió calmadamente.__

"Como le he dicho a Tsunade-baachan… Fue Itachi Uchiha, el intento matarme."

Naruto observo atentamente la mirada del chico.

_"Tengo entendido, que no es la primera vez que os veis, que hace unos meses, el vino a la aldea, con uno de sus compañeros de Akatsuki, e intento secuestrarte… ¿Por qué simplemente apuñalarte?."_

Naruto suspiro.

"Dígaselo a el, algo tiene contra mi. Es evidente."

Danzo sonrío cínicamente, Naruto lo vio pero no dijo nada.__

"Bien, ¿Por qué crees que Itachi Uchiha se arriesgaría en entrar en la aldea, donde lo buscan encarecidamente, para rescatar a una mujer, asesinando a varios Albus, y apuñalando al portado del Kyubi,"

Naruto apretó los puños bajo las sabanas, odiaba ese cinismo y esa mirada del viejo, enseguida comprendió que ese hombre, era tal como le había dicho la rubia.

_"Por que es un psicópata, dicen que el mato a todo su clan, incluyendo a sus padres, solo dejo vivo a su hermano pequeño… ¿Qué se puede esperar de una persona así?."_

Dando asintió conforme.__

"Y una ultima pregunta… ¿Cómo explicas que haya un rastro de sangre desde el barrio Uchiha, hasta el callejón donde te encontraste, un rastro de sangre que coincide con tu tipo sanguíneo."

Tsunade palideció ante esa pregunta, el rubio se sorprendió por un instante, ese viejo era muy astuto, y el había caído en su trampa.

Naruto solo dejo escapar una sonrisa.

_"Ups, el me arrastro por las calles, sinceramente, no recuerdo nada, solo que me apuñalo y me desmaye."  
_

Danzo se acaricio el labio inferior con uno de sus gruesos dedos.

_"Ya veo… Así que eso es lo que paso. Gracias por tu colaboración."_

Respondió Danzo en un tono calmado e incluso modesto.

_"Entonces, si nos disculpa Sr. Danzo, debo descansar."_

Naruto se dio cuenta, que debía desconfiar de ese viejo. Danzo y sus guardaespaldas, abandonaron la habitación… El rubio y la Hokage se miraron en silencio.

_"¿Estas bien? Naruto-kun."_

Pregunto la rubia muy preocupada, el rubio asintió.

_"Mierda, tenia que haberme dado cuenta de eso, no limpie la sangre, y deje un rastro de sangre."_

Tsunade negó nerviosa.__

"No digas tonterías, Naruto-kun, estabas desangrándote, lo extraño es que pudieras aguantar minutos sin desmayarte, supongo que debe ser por el zorro, lo que tienes esa capacidad de resistencia, tan alta y…"

Tsunade se sonrojo… Naruto no comprendió.

_"¿Ibas a decir algo? Tsunade-chan."_

Tsunade negó sonrojada.  
_  
"NO, no, no nada… Solo que tengas cuidado Naruto-kun, ese viejo, no te quitara el ojo de encima."_

El rubio asintió calmado.

_"Tsunade-chan, ¿Ha venido alguien a visitarme al hospital?."_

Pregunto el rubio con temor, la rubia comprendió su preocupación y sonrío.__

"Claro que han venido a visitarte, pero no he dejado entrar a nadie, soy la única que ha podido verte. Necesitas tranquilidad… Han venido, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi y todos tus amigos y por supuesto Shizune."

"Me gustaría ver a Shizune-neechan, por favor."

Tsunade suspiro… No sabía si era una buena idea, pero tampoco podía negárselo a ambos.  
_  
"Esta bien, la hare llamar ahora mismo."_

A los pocos minuto, Shizune entro por la puerta con un pequeño ramo de flores, ella entro y tomo asiento silenciosamente.

"Tsunade-baachan, por favor, déjanos a solas."

La rubia y el chico se miraron, y ella asintió, y salio del cuarto.

Naruto y Shizune se quedaron a solas, en silencio… Unos instantes incómodos.

_"¿Cómo te encuentras? Naruto-kun."_

Pregunto ella mientras lo miraba con el ramo de flores.__

"Me encuentro bien Shizune-neechan, un poco cansado pero no voy a morir."

Sonrío el débilmente.

Shizune dejo el ramo en un jarrón, y se acerco a la cama del chico, suavemente tomo sus manos y empezó a hablar.__

"Naruto-kun, quiero que seas sincera conmigo. ¿Eras tú? ¿Verdad?."

Pregunto la morena, como si la vida, le fuera en ello.  
_  
"¿Quién? ¿A que te refieres?."_

La asistente de la rubia pregunto muy preocupada, y asustada clavando su mirada en los ojos azules del chico.__

"Lo sabes perfectamente, ¿Sabes a quien me refiero? Sino, ¿Como Itachi Uchiha sabría utilizar el Rasengan?, que solo tu y Jiraiya-sama, sabéis usar… ¿Y como te apuñalarían en el mismo lugar que lo apuñalaron a el? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué el? siendo tan buscado como criminal en el país del Fuego… Entraría en Konoha, solo para que no estuviera con esos hombres."

Dijo finalmente la morena, comenzando a llorar y ocultando su rostro, en el pecho del rubio.

_"Shizune-neechan, no llores… Por favor, no, no soporto verte así… Y Yo, yo no se lo que quieres decir."_

Shizune abrazo al rubio.  
_  
"Naruto-kun, yo, si hacia eso, era para protegerte, para ayudar a Tsunade-sama, ella quiere lo mejor para ti, y yo quiero lo mismo, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, aunque me repugne hacerlo, por ti lo haría."_

Naruto negó apretando la mano de la chica.

_"Yo no quiero que hagas nada por mi Shizune-neechan, me basta, con que seas tu, la tu de siempre, esa mujer que siempre es buena y amable conmigo, yo no deseo más, no necesito nada más."_

La morena alzo la mirada aun con lagrimas, mirando al rubio, por un momento le pareció ver a un hombre, no ese niño de doce años imprudente que solía ser.

_"Naruto-kun, yo, yo nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mi… Me has salvado, me has rescatado… Para muchas personas, puede que solo seas un demonio que tiene sellado al nueve colas dentro, pero para mi, eres una persona increíble y maravillosa, eres un verdadero hombre, y eres mi Héroe, el Héroe de Konoha."_

Naruto se sonrojo por las palabras de la Asistente de la Hokage. Y tras reflexionar unos momentos, negó algo sonrojado.__

"No, no soy un héroe… Shizune-neechan, yo, yo no hice nada, fue Itachi Uchiha quien te salvo… Yo, yo no soy ni un héroe, ni mucho menos, seré uno para esta aldea."

**CONTINUARA… **


	9. Capitulo 9

**El Tesoro de Konoha**

Capitulo 9: La decisión

_"No, no soy un héroe… Shizune-neechan, yo, yo no hice nada, fue Itachi Uchiha quien te salvo… Yo, yo no soy ni un héroe, ni mucho menos, seré uno para esta aldea."_

Dijo el rubio intentando apartar la mirada de la kunoichi, esta solo acaricio la mejilla del chico, en un gesto cariñoso.

_"Esta bien, Naruto-kun… Esta bien, solo quería que lo supieras."  
_  
Naruto sonrío ante el gesto cariñoso de la asistente de la Hokage, en ese momento fueron entrando sus amigos, y hasta algunos de sus senseis.__

Hubo todo tipo de reacciones, algunas positivas, otras negativas, sin duda las que mas sufrieron fueron Hinata, Sakura y Tsunade.

Y pasaron varios días, y finalmente el rubio pudo salir del hospital, pero con la condición de que no hiciera nada peligroso.

Las cosas se calmaron en la aldea, en cierto modo, pero la vigilancia en las calles, era mucho mayor, los aldeanos notaban mucho la presencia de los anbus patrullar las calles, y por la noche, se había instalado una ley marcial, que la Hokage tuvo que aprobar, aunque no lo creía oportuno, bajo la presión de Danzo, los consejeros y en ultima estancia el Señor feudal.__

Naruto regresó a su casa, en cierto modo se sentía extraño. Algo desorientado, habían pasado muchas cosas los últimos días, y aunque las cosas parecían mas tranquilas, el no confiaba, tenia miedo de que le ocultaran información, para protegerle. Y se encontraba pensativo en su casa, tumbado en la cama.

Cuando entonces, un ruido le asusto, alguien estaba golpeando la ventana de su habitación, el rubio asustado fue a mirar quien fue que golpeo la habitación, la sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando vio a la Sannin, en su ventana.

_"¿Tsunade-chan, que haces aquí?."_

La rubia sonrío levemente.

Naruto rápidamente dejo entrar a la Hokage, apresuradamente. La rubia entró y cerró la ventana. Naruto la miró confundido y con una sonrisa, ya que no esperaba verla. La rubia se abalanzó sobre el, y lo besó con locura.

_"Te extrañaba, te extrañaba horrores."_

Susurro ella en un audible susurro, que al rubio le provoco un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naruto acaricio la mejilla de la rubia.

_"Yo también te extrañaba, estaba… estaba preocupado."_

Dijo el correspondiendo al abrazo de la mujer

"_Estoy aquí para cuidarte… En calidad de enfermera particular."_

Susurro ella juguetona con un tono pícaro, en su oreja.

El rubio dejo escapar una risita.

_"¿En serio?... Nunca, he tenido una enfermera personal."_

Tsunade acaricio los labios del chico, con su dedo índice.

_"Prohibido hablar, eres mi paciente y hasta que yo no diga lo contrario, no podrás hablar."_

Naruto se callo al instante, mirando a la rubia. Esta lo arrastro de nuevo a la cama, ella se subió encima de el, y no paso mucho tiempo, cuando ambos, empezaron a desnudarse y pronto estaban haciendo el amor, salvajemente, llevados por una pasión de deseo y lujuria durante horas, sin descanso, como dos amantes.

A la mañana siguiente, la Hokage tan pronto amaneció, se marcho de la casa del rubio, silenciosamente.

El rubio durmió unas pocas horas, y después acudió al entrenamiento con su equipo, Después al acabar el entrenamiento, el chico fue a saludar a la Hokage, esta lo recibió con una sonrisa, y allí estuvo unos minutos.

Después regreso al entrenamiento con su Kakashi y Sakura. Y al acabar casi al anochecer, el joven regresó a su casa… Por la noche finalmente, ya entrada la noche… Tsunade, fue a visitarlo y así permanecieron juntos toda la noche, entregándose al placer del sexo.

Los días pasaron poco a poco con esa rutina, por la mañana Naruto y Tsunade mantenían una relación amistosa, casi familiar, muy cercana a madre e hijo, y por la noche, ellos se volvían auténticos amantes.

Paso rápidamente un mes…

Aquella tarde, la Hokage estaba reunida con el señor feudal, y sus consejeros y Danzo. En una de las salas privadas.

_"Ha pasado un mes del ataque de Itachi Uchiha, y del apuñalamiento de Naruto Uzumaki."_

Dijo uno de los consejeros.__

"Creo que es hora, de volver a nuestro proyecto, debemos volver a las actividades programadas, y que las mujeres vuelvan a ser mujeres del pueblo."

Finalmente dijo uno de los consejeros, Tsunade sintió un escalofrío en su interior, ella temía que tarde o temprano esto podía suceder, y le asustaba las consecuencias que podría traer en el rubio.

"_Creo que no es muy buena idea, por ahora… Debemos esperar."_

Danzo río suavemente.__

"¿Esperar? ¿Esperar a que Hokage-sama?... Acaso, usted ¿esta pensando en renunciar a su obligación?."

Tsunade encaro al anciano, con una mirada de desprecio.  
_  
"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?."_

Danzo solo negó con una sonrisa.  
_  
"Hokage-sama, no olvide que estamos en crisis, y debemos promover un aumento de natalidad, para disponer en un futuro de una sólida base de ninjas, es una labor de vital importancia… Insisto en que deberíamos rebajar la edad de los 16 años, a los 13 o los 14, y empezar a concienciar al pueblo sobre nuestra actividad."_

Tsunade golpeo la mesa, muy molesta por el comentario de uno de los consejeros.__

"¡NO DIGA ESTUPIDECES… SON NIÑOS!"

Danzo carraspeo.  
_  
"No Tsunade-sama, son aldeanos de Konoha, y lo único que queremos, es instarles a que cumplan un servicio por su aldea… Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el consejero."_

Tsunade miro con aun más desprecio al anciano.__

"Si Sarutobi-sensei estuviera aquí, el se opondría totalmente a esto."

"Pero el ya no esta entre nosotros, Hokage-sama… Debe asumir, la vida sigue, y el pueblo necesita desesperadamente un aumento de natalidad."

El señor feudal asintió ante las palabras de Danzo_._

"Eso es cierto, somos el País de Fuego, somos el País más fuerte, y nuestra aldea, es la aldea más poderosa, debemos asegurar el futuro de nuestro pueblo, creo que apoyo lo que dice Danzo y sus consejeros."

Tsunade quedo sorprendida, no daba crédito, el Señor Feudal que siempre había sido un hombre mucho mas neutral y calmado, apoyaba la idea fanática de Danzo.  
_  
"No, no, no puede permitir esto… ¡Es horrible!"_

Dijo Tsunade escandalizada y horrorizada… Danzo solo le dedico una sonrisa cínica a la Hokage.

_"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué va a ser horrible? No vamos a obligar a ninguna persona a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, solo deseamos que el pueblo se conciencie de un problema grave que tiene la aldea, y que debemos solucionar nosotros mismos. ¿Es que usted no lo ve así Hokage-sama?."_

¡No seas tan cínico Danzo!"

El Señor feudal tosió para que todos le escucharan.__

"Tsunade-sama, comprendo su postura, pero creo que la propuesta de Danzo tiene su lógica, deliberare sobre ello y tomare una decisión, y se la comunicare en los próximos días a todos ustedes."

"_Cambiando de punto, ¿Cómo va el asunto de Itachi Uchiha?... ¿Tenemos novedades?."  
_  
Pregunto seriamente el señor Feudal, uno de los consejeros respondió.  
_  
"No, señor, no tenemos nada… Pero estamos investigando, y pronto daremos con el."_

Danzo clavo sus ojos en los de Tsunade.__

"Yo sin embargo creo que este asunto, no lo estamos tomando por el camino correcto, y si la Hokage estuviera dispuesta a colaborar, seria mas fácil."

Tsunade sintió un escalofrío ante las palabras de Danzo, ella se dio cuenta, que ese viejo sabia mas de lo que aparentaba.

_"Bueno, bueno… Sigan investigando el asunto de Itachi Uchiha, y en unos días, les daré mi decisión sobre el asunto que hemos tratado, doy por acabada la reunión."_

Todos estaban saliendo del lugar con sus pensamientos, Tsunade muy preocupada, se llevo la mano al pecho… Ella estaba tremendamente preocupada, de repente ella sintió una nausea muy fuerte, y comenzó a vomitar. Danzo, el señor feudal y los consejeros se la quedaron mirando.

_"Tsunade-sama, tiene mala cara, creo que debería ir al hospital, ver que la sucede."_

Dijo el señor feudal con palabras amables, esta negó nerviosa.

_"No, no es nada… Les pido disculpas, no se que me paso."_

Tsunade se marcho en silencio, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, otra vez esas arcadas y esos vómitos, ella trago saliva, muy asustada y preocupada.__

[_"Si es lo que creo que es… Dios mío…¿Qué hare?._]

Mientras en otro lugar…

Danzo estaba pensativo, junto con los dos consejeros de Konoha.

_"No tengo pruebas, pero estoy completamente seguro que fue ese mocoso, el fue quien acabo con la vida de aquellos anbus, y de que Tsunade lo esta protegiendo."_

Dijo el viejo, como reflexión uno de los consejeros lo miro serio.__

"Es una acusación muy grave, si fuera cierto… Implicaría que uno de nuestros ninjas, especialmente el, por ser el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas, es un traidor, y que la propia Hokage lo esta encubriendo."

Respondió uno de los consejeros.

_"Si lograra demostrarlo, podría hacer que el señor feudal le despojara del titulo de Hokage a Tsunade, y yo podría ser el próximo Hokage… Y esta aldea prosperaría de la manera que debe, aseguraría el futuro de Konoha y yo seria su rey."_

Fueron las palabras de Danzo, mientras en su mente comenzó a maquinar un plan para arrebatarle el puesto de Hokage a Tsunade.

Varias horas mas tardes…

Tsunade se encontraba en la clínica, ella había ido para confirmar lo que ella sospechaba, su mano temblaba con el test de embarazo que claramente indicaba "Positivo"

_"Es, estoy embarazada… Estoy embarazada, voy, voy a ser madre."_

Pronuncio la rubia mientras lloraba, entre la emoción y terror, ante la idea de ser madre, ella deseaba ser madre, pero ella no esperaba serlo hasta dentro de unos años… Cuando el, fuera mas adulto.

Ella sintió muchas dudas, estaba aterrorizada, tenía mucho que pensar mucho que decidir, sin dudas esto la cambiaria la vida por completo.

_"Debo decírselo, el debe saberlo… Pero, pero es tan joven… ¿Cómo lo tomara?."_

"Yo, yo no puedo hacerle esto, es, es tan joven… Dios mío, ¿Qué debo hacer?."

Tsunade se quedo con las dudas en su mente.

Al llegar la noche… Naruto esperaba a Tsunade, en su pequeño apartamento, hoy no había podido verla durante el día, por la reunión, y el estaba ansioso de estar con ella.

_"¿Dónde estará metida?."_

El rubio estuvo esperando cerca de una hora, a medida que esperaba su preocupación aumento, así que decidió ir averiguar, si había pasado algo. Sabiendo la ley marcial, el salio por la ventana, intentando moverse con el mayor sigilo posible.

Tuvo que esquivar varias patrullas de anbus, que vigilaban la aldea… El se dirigió directo a la mansión de la Hokage, se sorprendió que no tuviera apenas vigilancia, pero su preocupación y el deseo de ver a la rubia, le hizo restarle importancia al asunto.

El joven se coló finalmente en la mansión, y busco la ventana de su dormitorio. El llamo suavemente, esperando que ella estuviera allí. Nadie respondió, mas asustado, el decidió colarse dentro, y empezó a buscarla, cuando oyó ruidos en el cuarto de baño.

Naruto corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, al llegar a este, vio que allí estaba Tsunade vomitando, el chico desesperado corrió a sujetarla, quien se sostenía difícilmente vomitando cerca del inodoro.

_"¿Tsunade-chan?... ¿Que te sucede?."_

La rubia que no tenía buena cara, solo miro al chico con lágrimas, y los ojos muy enrojecidos, su rostro pálido como un fantasma.

_"Na, Naruto-kun, yo, yo, yo… Perd, Perdóname… Yo, yo, yo… Es, estoy embarazada."  
_  
**CONTINUARA… **


	10. Capitulo 10

**Agradezco a todos el interés y que uséis vuestro tiempo en leer este fic, y cualquiera de mis otros fics. Me honra muchísimo, os escribo esta nota, para comunicaros que estaré unos días sin escribir, y que quizá la próxima actualización tarde un poco mas, intentare publicar el siguiente capitulo de "Ella es mía." Un saludo y perdonad las molestias.**

El Tesoro de Konoha

Capitulo 10: Atrapados

_"Na, Naruto-kun, yo, yo, yo… Perd, Perdóname… Yo, yo, yo… Es, estoy embarazada."_

Dijo la rubia mirando al chico, con sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que caían en su rostro, Naruto quedo estático, mudo ante la revelación de la Hokage.

_"Na, Naruto-kun."_

Pronuncio la rubia preocupada, el miró a la rubia con una mirada tierna, y la abrazo sin decir palabra.

_"No, no te preocupes… Tsunade-chan, yo, yo estaré contigo."_

Dijo el rubio muy asustado, la mujer suspiro.__

"Ya eres un hombre Naruto-kun, ya no eres ese mocoso que conocí hace meses."

Finalmente dijo la rubia, Naruto que no dejo de abrazar a la mujer, solo sonrío.

_"Voy, voy a ser padre."_

Tsunade beso la frente del rubio_._

"Si, vas a ser padre, y aunque eres muy joven, se que serás un maravilloso padre."

Naruto y Tsunade se miraron y se fundieron en un beso calido y tierno, en ese instante unos aplausos, les hizo sobresaltarse a ambos. Muy sorprendidos y asustados.

Danzo estaba allí con seis anbus, observándolos.

_"Vaya vaya, así que este era tu pequeño secreto Tsunade… Muy interesante, lo tenias bien guardado, muy bien guardado debo admitir… Hacer del contenedor del Zorro de nueve colas, en tu amante personal."_

¡DANZO!...¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IRRUMPIR ASI DEN MI CASA?"

Chillo Tsunade histérica, Naruto se interpuso entre el viejo y la rubia.

_"¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a Tsunade-chan?."_

Danzo hizo un gesto, y los seis anbus que le acompañaban, tomaron a Naruto, amarrándole de los brazos y las piernas. El rubio intento forjecear pero eran 6 adultos, ninjas de elite contra el solo.

Tsunade al ver esa escena, completamente histérica, intento interponerse. Danzo se puso entre medias.

_"Naruto Uzumaki, quedas arrestado, por la autoridad que me da el Señor Feudal, el pueblo de Konoha, quedas arrestado por los cargos de traición y asesinato de personal de anbu, y por el cargo de atentar y violación a Tsunade Senju, la actual Hokage de Konoha."_  
_  
"¿QUEEEE?"  
_  
Chillaron Naruto y Tsunade al mismo tiempo.__

"¿CÓMO TE ATREEVES DANZO?... ¡ SUELTALO!... ESO ES ESTUPIDO, EL NO ME HA VIOLADO, NI HA HECHO NADA DE LO QUE DICES… ¡TE ORDENO QUE LO SUELTES! SOY LA HOKAGE DE KONOHA."

Espeto la rubia Hokage, muy enfurecida, mirando con autentico desprecio a Danzo y sus seis anbus.

_"Tsunade-sama, ¿acaso insinúas que eres tu, la que ha incitado a el, a tener relaciones contigo?... Sabes que eso es una clara violación de las reglas que se impusieron, nada de menores, tu y Saturobi impusisteis esa regla."_

"¡MALDITO SEAS DANZO!"

Apretó los puños la Hokage con lágrimas en los ojos.  
_  
"¡NO TSUNADE-CHAN, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI…¡ YO ACEPTARE LOS CARGOS!"_

Tsunade al escuchar al rubio, no lo soporto más, y se abalanzo sobre los anbus, empezando a golpearlos con sus puños.

El rubio quedo libre al instante, pero un gesto hizo que aparecieran una veintena de anbus, por instinto el rubio se aparto, y la rubia enseguida comprendió que todo era una autentica trampa de Danzo, y ambos habían caído en ella.

_"¡NARUTO, VETE!... ¡VETE DE INMEDIATO!...YO ARREGLARE ESTO, PERO ¡NO DEJES QUE TE ATRAPEN!."_

Naruto miro a la Hokage, que seguía peleando con los anbus, el dudo pero vio que varios anbus se abalanzaban hacia el, en un rápido movimiento, Naruto salto por una de las ventanas, y emprendió la huida.

_"¡PERSEGUIDLE Y NO DEJEIS QUE ESCAPE!."_

Fue la orden de Danzo que dio a sus subordinados, Los anbus fueron tras el rubio, que corría por las calles de Konoha, impotente y lleno de rabia, había abandonado a Tsunade, pero el no podía enfrentar a todos aquellos anbus.

Naruto corría desesperado por las calles, intentando dejar atrás a los anbus, que le perseguían muy de cerca.

Mientras en la mansión de la Hokage, Tsunade yacía cansada, y sujetada por varios anbus, ella no se encantaba en condiciones óptimas de pelear, y en otra circunstancia quizá hubiera podido vencer a un batallón de anbus sola, pero ella estaba embarazada y llevaba varios días enferma.

Danzo se acerco a ella, y tomándola de la barbilla, con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

_"Tsunade Senju, quedas arrestada por romper la ley de Konoha sobre el proyecto de Mujeres del Pueblo, que atenta contra el derecho y la intimidad de un menor, y por encubrimiento y ocultar pruebas, de un atentado contra Konoha, y en ultima estancia por atentar contra la fuerza militar de Konoha, oponiendo resistencia… Vete despidiendo del cargo de Hokage."_

Tsunade escupió en el rostro del viejo.__

"¡PAGARAS POR ESTO, VIEJO DECREPITO!."

Danzo se limpio la saliva de su rostro, con asco y repulsión, le propino un guantazo en el rostro al a rubia, y seguidamente hizo un gesto, para que llevaran se llevaran a Tsunade de allí.

Mientras el rubio, el hiperactivo numero uno de Konoha, corría por las calles de la aldea, sin un rumbo, intentando dejar atrás a los anbus, cuando de repente…

_"¡Naruto-kun, por aquí!"_

Naruto se volteo para ver con sorpresa, como en uno de los callejones del barrio Uchiha, una figura femenina, lo agarraba de la mano, y empezaba correr con el, la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos blancos, lo arrastro, por varios callejones, finalmente aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, ambos se escondieron en una casa, muy agitado por la carrera y la persecución de los anbus, el se detuvo a mirar a la chica.

_¿Hinata? ¿Eres tu?... ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?... Me, me salvaste."_

La chica muy tímida y sonrojada asintió_._

"Si, Naruto-kun, yo, yo te vi en apuros, y solo, solo pensé en ayudarte.

Naruto miro a todos los lados, aun asustado y en alerta_._

"¿Dónde estamos?."

"En, en el barrio Uchiha… En una casa abandonada, Naruto-kun."

El rubio se sorprendió, y se asusto ante la idea de estar en ese maldito barrio Uchiha, según su opinión.

_"Hinata, este, este barrio, no, no es seguro."_

Dijo el rubio aun en alerta, vigilando que nadie los hubiera visto.__

"Aquí, no nos encontraran… Naruto-kun, quiero que me digas que esta pasando… ¿Por qué te perseguían esos anbus?."

Naruto recordó que Tsunade estaba en manso de ese viejo decrepito, que llamaban Danzo, y sintió como la ira crecía en su interior, apretando los puños.

_"Hinata, es muy peligroso. No, no deben verte conmigo… Ni deben relacionarte, te causare problemas."_

Dijo el rubio intentando convencer a la muchacha, que estar con el, no era seguro.__

"Eso no me importa, Naruto-kun, tu, tu… Yo no me alejare nunca de tu lado."

Dijo la joven Hyuga, totalmente convencido, en un esfuerzo enorme, mirando a los ojos azules del rubio.

_"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Hinata?."_

Hinata bajo la mirada muy avergonzada, para luego volver a levantar la mirada y mirar al rubio.__

"Por que te amo Naruto-kun, te amo con toda mi alma… Y aunque, yo no sea nada para ti, aunque estés con Tsunade-sama, tu, tu eres todo mi mundo, y si por ti debo traicionar a mi clan, debo traicionar a mi familia, o incluso a toda Konoha, lo hare."

Naruto quedo paralizado ante las palabras de la joven Hyuga, que acababa de expresar de manera tan sencilla, tan directa y sobretodo tan sincera sus sentimientos mas íntimos..__

Hinata viendo que el rubio quedo paralizado, trago saliva y en un gesto muy intimo y sensual, tomo su barbilla y beso sus labios, lo beso con todo su deseo, con toda su alma. Para ella ese beso, era un beso que contenía todos sus sentimientos, sus emociones, y habían sido muchos meses, reprimiéndolos, guardándolos para ella… El rubio no respondió, solo seguía paralizado, por su rostro comenzó a derramar una solitaria lágrima, una lagrima que ni la propia chica podría comprender.

"_¿Naruto-kun?"_

Susurró la joven Hyuga preocupada, y algo triste por que el rubio no correspondió a ese beso, pero ella ahora no podía mostrarse débil, debía mantenerse serena, ser fuerte_._

"Hi, Hinata… Yo, yo… No, no puedo hacer esto a Tsunade-chan… Ella, ella es muy importante para mi."

Hinata bajo la mirada y solo sonrío tristemente.__

"Lo, lo comprendo Naruto-kun, lo comprendo… Pero aun así, déjame ayudarte."

Suplico la joven Hyuga, mirando al rubio… El rubio, no quería implicarla, el estaba asustado, pero después de aquella declaración, de todo lo que ella había hecho por el, no solo esa noche, desde que se conocían, decidió que debía ser sincero.

Naruto empezó a relatarle todo, absolutamente todo lo vivido, todo lo que había transcurrido, como conoció la existencia del proyecto de "Mujeres del Pueblo", las razones por la que Tsunade y Shizune lo hacían, para protegerle y a los niños, las intenciones de Danzo, los planes de hacer de esa practica aun mas extensa, rebajando la edad, como Naruto y Tsunade empezaron su relación, y como Danzo y sus anbus les tendieron una trampa, y el huyo corriendo abandonado a Tsunade…

El rubio omitió lo del apuñalamiento y el hecho de que Tsunade estuviera embarazada, pero la chica comprendió enseguida que el apuñalamiento, tenia que ver por proteger a Shizune, ahora todo le cuadraba.

Hinata se llevo la mano a la boca completamente horrorizada, ella llevaba toda su vida, viviendo en Konoha, y jamás pudo imaginar, que tales cosas sucedieran en la aldea, y lo que mas le asustaba, es que muy posiblemente su propio padre fuera consciente de tales actividades, al ser el líder del clan Hyuga.

_"Debemos, debemos detener a ese hombre… Debemos detenerlo a toda costa, no solo por ti, por Tsunade-sama, por mi, por todas las chicas de la aldea, no, no permitiré que mi propia hermana pequeña caiga en las manos de esos miserables."_

Dijo la chica completamente decidida, mirando a los ojos del rubio, con una determinación como nunca había sentido.

"_Así es… Hinata, debemos hacerlo, y confío en ti, pero es muy peligroso, ahora soy el Ninja mas buscado de la aldea, no, no puedo exponerte ante tal peligro… Que estés a mi lado, puede significar muchos problemas para ti, podemos morir los dos."_

Hinata clavo nuevamente la mirada en el rubio, como nunca lo había hecho.__

"Naruto-kun, no me asusta, no me asusta la muerte, no me asusta morir, y si es a tu lado, moriré gustosa... Pero tú y yo salvaremos Konoha… Tu me protegiste, me apoyaste en los exámenes Chunnin, ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor."

Hinata se quedo en silencio, mirando al rubio… Y aunque en su corazón latía rápidamente, ella tomo una decisión.

"Naruto-kun, estaré a tu lado, y lo hare para siempre, pero solo te pediré una condición, y debes cumplirla… "

Hinata muy sonrojada, trago saliva y finalmente pronuncio su petición… El rubio quedo muy sorprendido, incluso estático por unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

Mientras en una celda, Tsunade esperaba triste, dolida y humillada su destino, pero ella confiaba que el rubio, hubiera escapado… Ella se encontraba sentada, mirando cabizbaja, cuando unos pasos se oyeron acercarse, ella miro hacia los barrotes y vio a Danzo.

_"Bueno Tsunade, ya puedo ahorrarme las formalidades, vengo a comunicarte que oficialmente ya no eres la Hokage de Konoha, el señor feudal ha firmado este documento, donde se hace oficial tu destitución, ahora solo queda que yo asuma el control de la aldea… Y después, serás juzgada por tus crímenes contra los intereses personales de la aldea… Y cual será tu castigo."_

Tsunade miro con desprecio al anciano, y escupió unas últimas palabras con firmeza y fuerza de voluntad.__

"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero no lo podrás detener a el, el será el verdadero Rokudaime Hokage algún día, y tu no podrás evitarlo, lo se, por que me lo dice mi corazón. El salvara la aldea… Por que confío ciegamente en el."  
_  
_**CONTINUARA**


	11. Capitulo 11

**El Tesoro de Konoha**

Capitulo 11: Infierno  
  
_"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero no lo podrás detener a el, el será el verdadero Rokudaime Hokage algún día, y tu no podrás evitarlo, lo se, por que me lo dice mi corazón. El salvara la aldea… Por que confío ciegamente en el."_

Danzo solo dejo escapar una risa suave de sus labios.

"_Ese mocoso esta acabado, cuando mis anbus lo capturen, sus días de ir haciendo el idiota se habrán acabado… Dalo por muerto."_

Danzo se despidió de Tsunade con un gesto, y salio del cuarto, no sin soltar una ultima frase.

_"Tu historia termina aquí Tsunade, tu legado caerá en el olvido, y yo seré reconocido como el Hokage que cambió la voluntad de fuego…"_

Dejando a la rubia Ex-Hokage completamente sola en su celda.  
_  
_Mientras en el barrio Uchiha…

Hinata abrazaba al rubio, al hombre que ella había entregado su corazón, su alma y su pureza, mientras este empezó a vestirse despacio, casi sin mirar a la chica, Hinata lo miraba sonrojada, feliz, y al mismo tiempo confundida y quizá algo asustada.

_"Na, Naruto-kun."_

Naruto miro a la chica ojiblanca, y sonrío levemente.

"_Pronto, pronto amanecerá Hinata, se que es peligroso, pero necesito que hagas algo por mi."_

Hinata miro al rubio decidida y seria.

"_Claro lo que desees Naruto-kun."_

Naruto reflexiono sus palabras.

"_Necesito que Shikamaru sepa todo esto, lo necesito a el, es la persona mas inteligente que conozco, necesito un estratega como el, yo no podré acercarme a su casa, pero tu si, quiero que salgas disimuladamente del barrio Uchiha, y vayas a su casa, despiértalo y explicare todo, absolutamente todo en secreto, solo lo sabremos los tres."_

Hianata sorprendida, por que no esperaba que el rubio quisiera implicar al joven Nara.

"_Esta bien, iré ahora mismo, y le explicare todo, me mantendré en contacto contigo."_

Naruto asintió.

"_Lo haremos mediante un sapo."_

Naruto invoco un pequeño sapo y hizo que Hinata firmara un sello.

"_Cuando quieras comunicarte conmigo, solo invócalo y el me transmitirá tu mensaje, yo hare lo mismo, y así nos comunicaremos en secreto."_

Naruto cerró los ojos y algo pensativo.

"_Necesito saber donde han encerrado a Tsunade, Hinata… Intentare averiguarlo por mi cuenta, pero necesito que tu también investigues, yo me encargare de liberarla."_

Hinata asintió seria.

_"Pero, pero Naruto-kun, te buscan, en el momento que te muevas…"_

Naruto negó con una sonrisa.

_"Buscan a Naruto Uzumaki, pero puedo usar un Kage Bunshin transformado, no te preocupes, no correré peligro."_

"Nos veremos por la noche en esta casa... Hinata, yo, lo, lo siento por tener que pedirte esto, pero a partir de ahora, necesito que seas mis ojos y mis oídos, serás mi espía en Konoha."

Hinata negó sonriente con una sonrisa triunfal.__

"Naruto-kun, yo lo hago encantada… Para mi es muy importante ayudarte, y mas cuando me has contado todo esto, como te dije, hare lo que sea por ti, no vacilare, me convertiré en tu compañera, en tu aliada… Seré tus oídos, tus ojos y lo que me pidas que sea. Y juntos lucharemos."

Naruto le devolvió una ligera sonrisa.__

"Lo haremos, venceremos… Ahora Hinatq, corre, antes de que amanezca, nos vemos esta noche… Hasta esta noche."

Naruto vio como Hinata se alejaba, a través de la ventana y con mucho cuidado y sigilo se alejaba del barrio Uchiha. Finalmente tras unos largos segundos, el la perdió de vista.

_"Que conmovedor, Naruto-kun."_

Pronuncio una voz en un tono lleno de burla detrás suya, el rubio sorprendido se volteo, poniéndose en alerta, topándose con el enmascarado de Akatsuki.

"_¿Tú?"_

Espeto el rubio asustado y poniéndose en alerta… El enmascarado solo se sentó en frente del rubio.__

"Mi nombre es Tobi, pero si me guardas el secreto te diré, que mi verdadero nombre es Obito."

"Cállate… ¿A QUE HAS VENIDO?... NO, ¡NO VOY A IRME CONTIGO!"

Dijo el rubio furioso ante el enmascarado Akatsuki.__

Este solo sonrío fríamente al chico, el rubio sintió como su sangre se helaba por unos momentos.  
_  
"Veo que no has cambiado de opinión… Quizás aun no te has dado cuenta, de cuan podrida esta la aldea."_

"¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!.. La aldea puede salvarse, solo tengo que acabar con Danzo… Ese maldito vejestorio y hacer que Tsunade sea la Hokage de nuevo,"

El enmascarado empezó a reírse a carcajadas, el rubio no soportándolo mas, se abalanzo sobre el, pero este desapareció, y Naruto choco contra una pared. Este apareció detrás suya, de nuevo sentado.  
_  
"Eres mucho mas ingenuo de lo que creía… Y yo que te tomaba por alguien mas listo, Naruto-kun."_

"¡CALLATE!...¡ DEJAME EN PAZ!"

"Escúchame, ¿piensas realmente que todo esto acaba en Danzo o en el Señor feudal?... Eres muy ingenuo si piensas eso, esto va mucho mas lejos, llega desde el Señor feudal, al Hokage a sus consejeros, a los lideres de cada clan, a cada Ninja de esta aldea, y en ultima estancia a cada uno de los estupidos aldeanos de esta villa, estupidos ignorantes… "

Naruto miro con desprecio al Akatsuki.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Es muy simple, yo era como tu… Cuando era joven, pero a mi también me engañaron, me enseñaron que todo lo que amaba, todo lo que creía de esta aldea, era una vil mentira, y que la realidad era muy distinta, y yo sufrí en mis carnes el autentico infierno… Un infierno que no has visto, y que estas muy lejos de poder comprender."  
"¿Eras un Ninja de Konoha?"

El Akatsuki negó_._

"No importa lo que yo fuera, lo único que importa… Es lo que tu eres. En tus manos tienes la posibilidad de cambiar tu destino… No puedes salvar esta aldea, pero puedes destruirla, y crear una nueva aldea… Una aldea donde haya paz y donde no haya manzanas podridas como Danzo, o los consejeros, o el señor feudal, ni los anbus de Raíz…"

"No, no digas tonterías… Jamás, jamás destruiré esta aldea… Por mucho que no pueda perdonar a Danzo y los suyos, no destruiré Konoha."

El Akatsuki solo dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, que hizo que el rubio se echara hacia atrás, algo asustado.

"Comprendo… Tú no has visto el Infierno, no puedes comprenderlo… Quería evitarlo, pero no me queda mas remedio…"

El enmascarado desapareció de la vista de Naruto, y apareció repentinamente, agarrando uno de los brazos del chico, este intento soltarse, pero su agarre era muy fuerte.__

"Te mostrare el verdadero Infierno… Y después hablaremos."

El enmascarado y Naruto desaparecieron instantáneamente, mediante un jutsu de tele transportación, del propio Akatsuki…__

Instantes después ambos aparecieron en una sala, era una sala enorme, una celda, en ella había un gran número de personas, el rubio los reconoció al instante, eran todos miembros de anbus, todos estaban gritando y riendo, y se percato del detalle que la mayoría estaban desnudos, estaban manteniendo relaciones sexuales con una mujer…__

"Eso es, eso es… Folladla bien, follad a la traidora…"  
  
Los ojos de Naruto quedaron abiertos como platos, cuando reconoció en el centro a Tsunade, ella estaba atada de pies y manos, mientras varios anbus la manoseaban y uno de ellos la penetraba con fuerza, ella no podía gritar, solo lloraba, sin poder moverse, mientras todos ellos disfrutaba del espectáculo, humillando y ridiculizando a la Ex-Hokage …_  
_  
En ese instante, una inmensa opresión en el pecho del rubio, estallo y un desgarrador grito salio de su garganta….__

"Bienvenido al Infierno… Naruto Uzumaki, pronto volveremos a vernos."

Dijo el enmascarado desapareciendo del lugar… Los anbus sorprendidos se voltearon para ver al rubio en la sala, al joven portado del Zorro de nueve colas.

_"¡Es el Nueve colas! ¡El demonio esta aquí! ¿Cómo ha logrado entrar aquí?... Debemos, debemos… Matarlo."_

En ese instante los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de su habitual a azul a un rojo oscuro, su mirada tranquila y calmada, se transformo en una mirada llena de maldad y odio, y al instante comenzó a salir de su cuerpo un aura rojiza, y el rubio se abalanzo sobre los anbus, su aura empezó a tomar forma, la forma del legendario Zorro de nueve colas, y empezaron a salir poco a poco, colas, primero salio una, después una segunda.

Una garra inmensa tomo forma del aura rojiza del rubio, y con ella golpeo a uno de los anbus, la garra destrozo la cabeza del anbu arrancándosela de cuajo…

_"¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estoy?"_

Pronuncio el rubio con la voz llena de terror y al mismo tiempo odio.

Los anbus quedaron sorprendidos ante la violenta y cruel acción del rubio, algunos se echaron hacia atrás asustados, otros se abalanzaron sobre el rubio, y en ese momento, empezó una terrible batalla, el rubio, se lanzo sobre los anbus, mientras su aura se hacia mas densa y seguía tomando forma, una tercera cola salio, y otra garra salio de ese aura, con ambas garras el rubio, ataco a los anbus, dos anbus murieron al instante, cuando sendas garras, atravesaron el pecho y arrancaron el corazón de ambos ninjas.

_"¡JODER!...¡ ES EL ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS! ¡ESE MOCOSO LO HA HECHO REGRESAR!"_

Grito uno de los anbus aterrorizados, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, ya que una de las garras lo partió literalmente en dos… Una cuarta y quinta cola salieron, cada vez haciendo que el cuerpo de Naruto fuera cubierto por el aura del zorro, haciendo que su cuerpo, cada vez tuviera mas la forma del Kyubi.

Varios anbus intentaron hacerlo frente, pero en cuestión segundos, fueron destrozados literalmente…

El rubio siguió atacando a los anbus, cada vez mas transformado en el Zorro de nueve colas, ya no se movía como una persona, ya que empezó a correr en cuatro patas, finalmente la sexta y séptima cola tomaron forma… Del aura empozó a formarse un esqueleto, con forma de zorro, el esqueleto del legendario demonio.

Los gritos de los anbus, aterrorizados e impotentes ante su terrible final, fueron lo único que se escuchaba en esa sala, mientras iban muriendo uno tras otro, la sangre empezó a brotar por todos los lados… Mientras sus miembros eran cercenados y sus órganos destrozados, por los ataques llenos de odio del rubio, que ya no tenia aspecto humano.

La octava cola se formo finalmente, y en los ojos del rubio ya completamente rojos, ya apenas quedaba rastro de aquel chico que una vez fue días atrás, cuando un ultimo anbu que quedaba vivo, estaba en una pared, se arrodillo frente al chico, pidiendo clemencia y piedad, el rubio lo aplasto contra una pared, arrancándole la cabeza…

Y finalmente la novena cola se formo, en ese momento una voz en su cabeza lo freno…

_"¡DETENTE NARUTO!... ¡NO DEJES QUE EL TOME EL CONTROL!  
_  
Chillo en su cabeza una figura femenina, el rubio se quedo paralizado por unos instantes, y durante unos momentos el pudo vislumbrar una figura de largos cabellos pelirrojos.…. Que hizo un sello, y poniendo una mano en su pecho lo activo. Al instante, ella desapareció no sin pronunciar una última frase…

_"Debes resistirte, debes aprender a dominar el poder del Kyubi, cuando lo hagas volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo… Es una promesa de una madre." _

Se quedo quieto, estático por unos momentos y el aura rojiza empezó lentamente a desaparecer, poco a poco, mientras las colas se iban desvaneciendo lentamente, tras unos largos segundos, el aura rojiza y demoníaca desapareció, volviendo el rubio a la normalidad, sus ojos rojos regresaron a su azul, pero su mirada estaba perdida… Por sus ojos caían sangre, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, desde su rostro, sus manos, hasta toda su ropa…__

Pronuncio el rubio, mientras por su rostro caía sangre, de tal forma que parecía que estaba llorando sangre…__

"¿Dónde estoy?..."

El rubio no podía articular palabra, solo observaba la sala llena de sangre y cuerpos de ninjas desmembrados y cercenados, y a Tsunade completamente desnuda, magullada y llorando en silencio, mientras su cuerpo temblaba…

"_¿Dónde estoy?... ya veo, estoy en el Infierno."_

En ese instante una figura, irrumpió en la sala, y al ver la escena que había en su interior, no pudo evitar quedar paralizado de terror por unos instantes.

"_¿Naruto?:.. ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡MIERDA! ¡NO HE LLEGADO A TIEMPO!... ¡TSUNADE!...¡TSUNADE!"_  
_  
_**CONTINUARA**

Este capitulo es un pequeño homenaje al Capitulo 605 del manga.

Nota: Para los que os preguntéis por que no ha aparecido lo que ha ocurrido entre Hinata y Naruto, y su famosa petición. Es que tengo en mente, subir ciertos capítulos que llamare "Omake" que contaran cosas que ocurrirán en la historia, pero que no estará escrita directamente. Como algo adicional. Posiblemente el primer Omake sea la petición de Hinata a Naruto y lo que sucedió después.


End file.
